


Unterwasserliebe

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista John, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, POV Third Person, Sherlock as a librarian, Story: The Adventure of the Three Students, Teenlock, Unilock, ballet!lock, rugby!john
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John kickte den Ball über den hüfthohen Lattenzaun und sprang mit einem Satz hinterher. Sherlock spürte ein Ziehen im Magen. Er wusste, dass dies der Anfang von etwas war und gleichzeitig das Ende."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teenage kicks

„Mein Vater geht fremd.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
  
John ist schon eine Weile da, aber sagen tut er es erst jetzt. Das Kopfkissen raschelt, als er es unter seinem Kopf aufbauscht. Der Duft von Zedern- und Sandelholz liegt in der Luft. Wie immer, wenn John zu Besuch ist. Sherlock nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und fragt sich, ob er jemals geatmet hat. Er lehnt mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett und schließt die Augen. Die nackten Füße graben sich in den weichen Flokatiteppich. Aus einem kleinen Plastikradio dringt die Musik von Siouxsie and The Banshees und wabert durch den Raum wie die Schwaden eines Räucherstäbchens, das keiner angezündet hat. John wackelt mit den Zehen. Er fragt gar nicht erst, woher Sherlock es weiß. Wahrscheinlich hat Sherlock es schon gewusst, bevor seine Mutter und er, John, es wussten.  
  
„Dad wird sich eine eigene Wohnung nehmen. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo in – Peckham.“ John spuckt das Wort aus wie eine Fliege, die ihm versehentlich in den Mund geflogen ist. Er wirft seinen schmutzigen Rugbyball in die Luft und fängt ihn wieder auf. Der Ball ist jetzt fast so alt wie ihre Freundschaft.  
  
An einem milden Tag im Mai war er in den Garten der Holmeses geflogen und kullerte wie eine reife Pflaume bis vor Sherlocks übereinandergeschlagene Füße. Im Halbschatten der Platane, unter der er saß und seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte und zwar so tief, dass er Johns Rufe von der anderen Seite schon gar nicht mehr hörte.  
  
John fühlte sich genötigt, über den Zaun zu klettern.  
  
„Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung!“  
  
John rannte lachend und winkend auf ihn zu.  
  
Sherlock schielte über den Rand seines Buches und blickte in ein sommersprossiges Gesicht. Strohblonde Haare, die borstig von einem runden Kopf abstanden. Zahnlücke in einem lachenden Mund, klobige Knie, flackernde, wache Augen, so tief wie der Ozean.  
  
„Hi, äh, wir sind nebenan eingezogen.“  
  
John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die blonden Haare raschelten wie Stroh. Sherlock sagte nichts, er starrte nur. John hob den Rugbyball auf und warf ihn in die Luft, fing ihn mit ungeschickten Händen wieder auf und balancierte ihn hin und her, bis er sicher in seiner Armbeuge lag.  
  
„Mein, äh, Ball ist zu euch rüber geflogen.“  
  
Er lachte und kämpfte mit seiner aufkommenden Verlegenheit. Sherlocks Augen hatten die Farbe von schmelzendem Eis in einer Gletscherspalte. Neugierig stierten sie über den Rand des Buches hinweg.  
  
„Die Schatzinsel!“, sagte John und deutete auf das Buch. „Hat mein Vater mir immer vorgelesen! Ich, äh, ich bin John!“  
  
John streckte die schmutzige Hand aus.  
  
„Oh tschulige!“ Er spuckte hinein und wischte sie an seiner kurzen Hose ab. Erneut streckte er sie aus. Sherlock betrachtete sie skeptisch. Die dünne, kraftlose Hand.  
  
Doch statt zu antworten steckte er sein Gesicht tiefer in das Buch.  
  
John, sichtlich irritiert, machte sich nichts weiter daraus. Und erst als er sich mit einem zwanglosen „Na dann“, verabschiedete, ließ Sherlock das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken. Er lugte hinter den Baumstamm. John kickte den Ball über den hüfthohen Lattenzaun und sprang mit einem Satz hinterher. Er spürte ein Ziehen im Magen. Er wusste, dass dies der Anfang von etwas war und gleichzeitig das Ende.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?“  
  
Sie haben oft zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen. Die Arme verschränkt, kalte Füße, warmer Atem, manchmal Gekicher tief in der Nacht und immer wieder _Ssshh, ssh ,_ mehr nicht. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit in sturmumtosten Nächten.  
  
Was hat sich geändert?, fragt sich Sherlock und beißt die Tränen zurück. Es ist das letzte Schuljahr und seit einer Weile ist John soviel mehr als einfach nur John. Er ist stramme Waden, Schenkel und Lippen. Ein T-Shirt, manchmal klatschnass von dem Wasser aus seiner Trinkflasche, das er sich nach dem Training über den Kopf gießt, und dann halb durchsichtig an Brust und Bauch festklebt, Muskeln dort andeutend, wo früher nichts weiter war als weiches Fleisch und Haut.  
  
Er ist ein zorniges Bellen am Spielfeldrand. Eine Naturgewalt auf verschlammten Rasen und ein leises Versprechen an schweigsamen Nachmittagen auf seinem Bett. Wo früher Comics und Lachen und Piratenhüte aus Zeitungspapier waren, sind heute die Unterwäschekataloge seines Vaters, Gerüchte und Gerede über Mädchen.  
  
Sherlock schluckt trocken.  
  
„Sicher.“ Es kommt heiserer raus als erwartet. Zuviele Sorgen, zu viele Hoffnungen hatten sich in seiner Kehle angestaut. Sherlock räuspert sich schnell.  
  
John lacht und pult sich am Fuß, als Sherlock eine Luftmatratze anschleppt. Sie ist muffig. Die Bettwäsche mit den Blumen, die sonst nur für Gäste ist, wird aus dem Schrank geholt. Der Geruch von Gummi und Seife liegt in der Luft. John rümpft die Nase.  
  
„Was machst du da?“  
  
Es ist ein trauriges Lachen. Die Art Lachen wie es das nur um zwei Uhr morgens gibt.  
  
„Das Bett ist zu klein“, nuschelt Sherlock und vermeidet es, John in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
John schaut irritiert, fast verletzt, zurückgewiesen. Irgendetwas, das er für selbstverständlich gehalten hat, ist plötzlich geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Und das Echo dieses Platzgeräusches und der Schmerz, der damit verbunden ist, erreicht ihn unvorbereitet. Er sieht sorglose Nachmittage, Abkitzeln und Rasensprenger lärmend an sich vorüberziehen wie einen Güterzug. Und vielleicht will er deswegen viel zu viel und kickt mit seinem besockten Fuß in die Luft in Sherlocks Richtung.  
  
„Hey, hey“, ruft er und erwischt Sherlocks Hintern. „Jetzt sei kein Idiot!“  
  
Sherlock verschiebt seinen Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Auf allen Vieren über der Luftmatratze kauernd wirft er einen Blick über seine Schulter, lässt sich nur träge ein auf dieses Spiel.  
  
„Selber Idiot!“, sagt er lustlos und ehe er es sich versieht, hat er ein Kissen im Gesicht.  
  
„Ey“, keucht er. Ein Wirbelwind dunkler Locken fegt durch das Zimmer. Und noch bis unten hört man Johns lautstarkes Gekicher, als sich die langen, knochigen Finger in Johns Fleisch bohren und solange drücken und knuffen, bis John lachend unter ihm auf dem Boden liegt. „Hey, hey, hey“, ruft er und lacht und klingt schon viel mehr wie der John von früher. Da wird Sherlock plötzlich so sentimental, dass er innehält. Ein Knie bohrt sich schmerzhaft in seine Leisten, doch es macht ihm nichts aus. Plötzlich ist da nur noch warmer Atem und Haut und ein Blick, der schon viel zu lange dauert. John streicht ihm eine dunkle Locke aus der Stirn. Irgendetwas liegt in der Luft. Und es ist weder die Musik, noch der beißende Geruch von Seife noch die Schwaden eines kaum aufgelegten Parfums.  
  
Die Kassette läuft leer, der Play-Knopf des Radios springt hoch und Sherlocks Herz macht einen Satz.  
  
„Ist bei euch Jungs alles okay?“  
  
Sherlocks Mutter kommt durch die Tür und trägt den Geruch von Lavendel und Bratfett herein.  
  
Sherlock taumelt nach hinten und stößt sich den Kopf am Fensterbrett. Er reibt sich die Schläfe und faselt Unverständliches. John, der sich darüber wundert, rutscht in den Schneidersitz. „Alles okay, Mrs. Holmes, wir haben nur rumgealbert.“  
  
Sie hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen. Mycrofts Stimme hinter ihr. Man kann ihn nur hören. „So nennt man das heute also.“  
  
„Macht nicht zu lange, Jungs, ihr müsst euch doch auf eure Prüfungen vorbereiten“, mahnt Mrs. Holmes und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Dumpfes Gepruste und Gekicher von der anderen Seite der Tür. Mycroft, der das Gesicht verzieht.  
  
„Du gehst jetzt besser auch ins Bett!“  
  
Violet Holmes hält den knochigen Zeigefinger ins Gesicht ihres Sohnes wie eine Waffe. Eine wirkungsvolle Waffe, seit Jahren schon. Etwas blass plustert er sich auf.  
  
„Aber Mommy! Ich bin vierundzwanzig!“  
  
Mrs. Holmes richtet sich auf. Ein strenger Blick aus ihren staubgrauen Augen genügt.  
  
„Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon“, murmelt er und wie ein geschlagener Köter schlurft er zurück in sein Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mary. Erst war sie nur ein schönes Lächeln in der Schulkantine, bald eine Ahnung, bald ein ganzes Gespräch an verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen. Sie fegte über Johns und Sherlocks Beziehung hinweg wie ein Gewittersturm.  
  
  
John hat seinen ersten Sex mit ihr. In der Nacht des Abschlussballs. Irgendjemand hat etwas in den Punsch getan. Die Musik ist laut. Alle tanzen zu _ Come on, Eileen _und Sherlock torkelt durch die staubigen Gänge auf die Toilette. Er denkt er muss sich übergeben und stößt die Tür zu einer der Kabinen auf, da sieht er sie. Johns Finger in ihr drin, die teure Anzughose in seine Kniekehlen gerutscht, ihr Lippenstift überall auf seinen geschwollenen Lippen.  
  
Der erschrockene Gesichtsausdruck, Sherlock wird ihn niemals vergessen. Marys vor Lust verzogenes Gesicht.  
  
„Schuldigung“, nuschelt er, Sherlock, und stürmt plötzlich ganz nüchtern aus der Toilette. Wie betäubt bleibt er in dem schummrigen Korridor zwischen Toiletten und Turnhalle stehen. Der beißende Geruch von Schweiß und Turnschuhen liegt in der Luft. _I am the one and only _ tönt es dumpf von der Tanzfläche her und alles grölt mit.  
  
Schweratmend lehnt Sherlock gegen die Wand. Er erwartet, dass John ihm folgt, aber John kommt nicht. Und plötzlich wird ihm ganz heiß. Er lockert den Knoten seiner weinroten Fliege und fällt in sich zusammen.  
  
Lachen von irgendwoher. Stimmen, die seinen Namen rufen. Und plötzlich Mikes wuchtiger Körper. „Komm schon, Kumpel!“ Sie schleppen ihn raus. Er taumelt ein paar Meter allein, getragen von einem Schwall frischer Luft, bis vor zum Rasen, wo er stehen bleibt und sich schwallartig erbricht, bis er nur noch trocken würgt. Die Hände auf den Knien, die Haare von sanften Frauenhänden zurückgestrichen. Mollys Stimme immer wieder. „John“, hört sich Sherlock nuscheln. „John.“ Er wird zu einer Bank getragen. Da bleibt er dann sitzen und starrt schweratmend in die Sterne.  
  
Irgendwann das Brummen eines Motors, das Knirschen von Kies unter langsam anrollenden Rädern, Scheinwerfer, die ihn kurz streifen und sich dann im dunklen Waldstück am Ende des Weges verlieren. Dahinter liegt das Rugbyfeld. Und dahinter kommt eine Weile lang nichts. Und alles was dann kommt, liegt jenseits von Sherlocks Vorstellungskraft. Mycrofts Stimme. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Betretenes Schweigen. Alles guckt sich an. Schulterzucken. Mollys piepsige Stimme.  
  
„Ihm war schlecht, er musste sich übergeben.“  
  
Mycroft wirft sein Tweedjackett um Sherlocks zittrigen Körper. Es riecht nach schalem Whiskey und Zigarren. Sherlocks leerer Magen verkrampft sich zu einem Knoten. „Wo ist John?“, fragt Mycroft und packt Sherlock bei den Schultern.  
  
Mit tränenverschmierten Augen schaut Sherlock seinen Bruder an wie einen Fremden.  
  
„Weg“, sagt er mit trockenen Lippen. Sein Atem riecht säuerlich. Mycroft muss sein Gesicht abwenden.  
  
„Komm“, sagt er und greift Sherlock unter die Schultern. Mit der Hilfe seines Bruders stolpert Sherlock auf die Rückbank des schwarzen Vauxhalls. Mycroft seufzt und schmeißt die Tür zu.  
  
„Hier“, sagt Molly und reicht ihm Sherlocks nasses Jackett. „Er hat sich... du weißt schon“, deutet sie an. Mycroft versteht. Er schmeißt das Jackett auf den Beifahrersitz und startet den Wagen. Auf der Landstraße wirft er immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Sherlocks verdrehter Körper verborgen unter dem lehmfarbenen Tweedjackett.  
  
  
  
„Ich wollte es ihm sagen“, nuschelt er in das weiche Leder der Rückbank, immer wieder.  
  
Mycroft stellt das Radio ab. Das Schnurren des Motors und das gelegentliche Geräusch der Blinkeranlage lullt Sherlock in einen Zustand dumpfen Dahinsiechens.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Mycroft und lenkt den Wagen in ihren Hof.


	2. Overground from abnormality

Erst ist da nur ein Knie. Es bohrt sich von hinten zwischen ein Paar anderer Knie. Eine Hand krallt sich in ein ausgewaschenes graues T-Shirt, vorne an seiner Brust. Es ist Johns Hand, aber es ist nicht Johns T-Shirt.  
  
Eine Hand fällt auf einen Wecker. Dumpfes Gefasel erstickt in einem Kissen.  
  
„Du kommst zu spät.“  
  
„Mir egal.“  
  
Sherlock hat sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Johns Erektion nichts mit ihm zu tun hat, nicht jedoch daran, dass sie jetzt jeden Montagmorgen, in letzter Zeit immer öfter, gegen sein Steißbein drückt.  
  
„Komm schon aufstehen, Faulpelz“, lacht Sherlock und John blinzelt müde ins Kissen. Er grinst schläfrig in den morgengrellen Tag.  
  
„Ich will aber nicht“, seufzt er und kratzt sich im Schritt. Das Aufblitzen von Haut irgendwo zwischen kariertem Stoff. Der Knopf seines Eingriffs hat sich unter der Spannung gelöst. Sherlock schaut sofort weg. Er greift den Zipfel der Bettdecke, die sie nicht gebraucht haben, und zieht sie in seinen Schritt. Im Gegensatz zu Johns Erektion hat seine Erektion sehr viel mit dem warmen Körper neben ihm zu tun.  
  
Sherlock steht auf und streift sich einen langen Pulli über. Ein Blatt Papier bleibt an seiner Fußsohle kleben. Er zieht es ab. Lateinvokabeln. Er seufzt und geht ins Badezimmer.  
  
  
„John, John“, er rüttelt an der Schulter des einschlafenden Johns.  
  
„Hm, hm, ich bin sofort da, wenn du willst...“, säuselt er schläfrig ins Kissen.  
  
„John, du kommst zu spät zu deiner Prüfung!“       
  
Sherlock betrachtet ihn. Einen Moment hat es etwas Anrührendes, wie er da liegt. Die Hände zwischen die Knie geklemmt, ins Kissen sabbernd, wie der Junge, den er mal kannte.  
  
„Verdammt!“ Mit einem Satz springt John auf. Zieht sich Socken über, steigt in seine Hose und streift (Listerine gurgelnd) seinen Pulli über. Er huscht ins Bad, spuckt die Listerine ins Becken, sammelt hektisch Bücher, Blätter und Stifte vom Boden auf und stopft alles in seine Umhängetasche.  
  
„John.“  
  
„Keine Zeit, Sherlock, ich muss los.“  
  
„John!“, ruft Sherlock  
  
John schaut auf. Helle, flackernde Augen, strohblondes borstiges Haar, Schatten um Augen, Wangen und Kinn.  
  
„Dein Pulli!“  
  
„Was, was ist damit?“  
  
„Er ist falschrum.“  
  
John schaut an sich herunter.  
  
„Mist!“, stöhnt er und schultert seine vollgestopfte Ledertasche. „Keine Zeit, das muss jetzt so gehen.“  
  
In der Tür drückt Sherlock ihm einen Thermobecher schwarzen Kaffee in die Hand. John bedankt sich, indem er Sherlock einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen drückt. Das ist neu, denkt Sherlock. Mit großen Augen starren sie sich an. John, der panisch nach Worten sucht.  
  
„Los!“, sagt Sherlock, der sich schneller als John wieder fängt.  
  
„Ja!“  
  
Im hellen Neonlicht rennt John den Korridor hinunter. Stößt gegen einen japanischen Austauschstudenten und ruft eine halbherzige Entschuldigung. Ist nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Erscheinung in verdrehter Baggyjeans, knittrigem Hemd und linksrum gedrehtem Pulli.  
  
Erst als seine Schritte verhallt sind, schließt Sherlock die Tür und lehnt benommen dagegen. Er fasst sich an die Lippen wie man sich an eine Wunde fasst. Der Schmerz eines Kusses, der gerade nachlässt. Der Geschmack von scharfer Listerine und starkem Kaffee, der noch immer nachhängt. Nasse, kalte Lippen, wie ein Unfall auf seinem Gesicht. Der Versuch ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das sich kaum unterdrücken lässt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ein Schwall nasskalter Luft umweht ihn, als er das Nutford House verlässt. Er fasst sich an den Hals. Schal und Jacke wären in seinem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges gewesen. Schnell bereut John, nicht daran gedacht zu haben. Er hetzt die Brown Street runter zur Edgware Road. Ziegelsteintristesse, nassumwehte Trostlosigkeit, lärmender Berufsverkehr.  
  
Im U-Bahnhof Edgware Road drückt John seine Oyster Card auf den Scanner und quetscht sich durch die Barriere. Er pirscht vor zur Rolltreppe. Der warme, muffige Dunst eines längst vergangenen Sommers erfasst ihn, je tiefer er eindringt in das unterirdische Labyrinth, das die Londoner U-Bahn ist.  
  
Erschöpft, kalt und verschwitzt sinkt er auf einen Sitz der Circle Line. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Sherlock, denkt er, als der süße Schmerz der Wehmut ihn ergreift und auswringt wie einen Schwamm. Die Lippen, von ungeahnter Weiche und dahinter die harte Realität der Erkenntnis. Türen fallen zu, der Zug rattert durch den engen U-Bahnschacht, fährt an der nächsten Bahnhof ein. _Please mind the gap – This a Circle Line train via King’s Cross / St. Pancras. Next stop is – Baker Street._  
  
„Verdammt“, keucht John und wird komisch angeschaut. Verlegen verschiebt er die Lippen.  
  
  
Seine Sneakers quietschen auf dem frisch gebohnerten Boden des spärlich beleuchteten Korridors. Die Prüfung wurde in einen der größeren Hörsäle verlegt, John hat seine Mühe ihn zu finden. Zieht einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und vergleicht ihn mit den Raumnummern, die außen an den Türen stehen. Mit Herzklopfen öffnet er die weißgestrichene Massivholztür zum Audimax.  
  
„Mr. Watson, schön, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.“  
  
John ist nichtmal zehn Minuten zu spät. Die Testbögen gehen gerade durch die Reihen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Professor Soames. Ich--“  
  
Und dann weiß John nicht weiter.  
  
_Ich habe Sherlock Holmes geküsst,_ fällt es ihm ein. _Und es war das einzige, das sich richtig angefühlt hat seit sich überhaupt Dinge irgendwie anfühlen._  
  
Und plötzlich ist John alles egal. Er liegt auf dem Grund eines Swimmingpools und sieht die Dinge an sich vorbeiziehen.  
  
Professor Soames, ein großer, magerer Mann von nervösem und leichterregbarem Temperament, macht eine unwirsche Geste mit seiner sehnigen Hand und bedeutet John sich zu setzen.  
  
Kleinlaut schiebt John sich auf einen Platz in den vorderen Reihen. Kein Platz wie man ihn sich aussucht, wenn einem genug Zeit zum Plätzeaussuchen bleibt. Er zieht seine Federtasche aus seiner Tasche und wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter. Weiter oben in den hinteren Reihen erblickt er Jacob Gilchrist, den seine Bewunderer Gilchrist nennen und die _Mädels_ nur Jake. Er zwinkert John zu und nickt mit einem breiten Grinsen, das so breit ist, dass sich sein Gesicht in Falten legt. John verdreht die Augen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Aber Paddington ist von einer ganz eigenen Trostlosigkeit. Es ist in mehr als einem Sinne ein Ort des Durchgangs. Neben dem Bahnhof steht das Krankenhaus, und das düstere, aus Ziegeln gemauerte Äußere der ursprünglichen Anstalt kündet auf seine Weise von dem Wissen um Übergang und Sterblichkeit. Die Botschaft Paddingtons – ‚trauernd und immer weinend’ nach den Worten William Blakes, die älter sind als Eisenbahn und Krankenhaus – scheint zu sein, dass wir alle auf einer Art von Durchreise sind.*_  
  
John verschränkt die Arme und schlurft schniefend über die nasse Praed Street, drängt sich auf dem engen Gehweg durch den dichten Regenschirmwald, hat keinen Penny über für den bettelnden Obdachlosen und wird von einem Schwall Pfützenwasser nass gespritzt, als ein Bus der Linie sowieso vorbeiprescht. John bleibt einen Moment stehen und verzieht fassungslos das Gesicht.  
  
Er verschwindet im nächsten Costa und wäscht sich notdürftig im Waschraum, bevor er durch die Tür für Mitarbeiter tritt und sich die weinrote Schürze umbindet, die in seinem Spind hängt.  
  
„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“, lacht Sarah, als John durch die Tür hinter den Tresen tritt.  
  
„Keine Laus“, raunt er, „Gilchrist.“  
  
„Ohje, was denn jetzt schon wieder?“  
  
Sie streicht sich eine erdbeerblonde Strähne hinter das Ohr und sieht aus wie das blühende Leben.  
  
John rollt mit den Augen.  
  
„Er hat Bannister dazu gebracht, die Prüfungsbögen vor dem Tag der Prüfung rauszurücken.“

 

 

 

„Wer ist Bannister?“

  
„Soames’ Assistent.“  
  
„Aha, und wieso sollte er das tun?“, lacht Sarah. Sie hält eine Tasse unter den Rüssel der Espressomaschine, es dampft und röchelt und kreischt, der Geruch von Pumpkin Spice Latte und Zimt entfaltet sich und legt sich um John wie der warme Strickpulli einer Großmutter, die längst nicht mehr lebt.  
  
„Er hat ihm gedroht, dem Dekan von seiner und Soames’ Affäre zu erzählen.“  
  
„Was?“, lacht Sarah und gießt Milchschaum in eine dampfende Tasse Caffe Latte. „Woher weiß er überhaupt davon?“  
  
John zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Einmal Caffe Latte“, ruft sie in den Raum, obwohl es verhältnismäßig ruhig ist. Es ist knapp 16 Uhr. Gegen 17 Uhr beginnt für gewöhnlich der Feierabendansturm. Leute hetzen zu den Bahnhöfen, bestellen noch einen Kaffee. Das Krankenhauspersonal rüstet sich für die Nachtschicht, Freundinnen, die sich lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, treffen sich zum Kaffee, eine hält sich den Bauch, ist vielleicht schwanger, erzählt viel, zeigt Bilder vom Ultraschall. Kaffee trinkt sie nicht. Sie bestellt nur Kakao.  
  
John pustet in seinen bitteren Caffe Americano. Er nutzt die Zeit sich zu akklimatisieren. Denn noch ist es hier so ruhig, dass man das Gedudel der Bossa Nova Musik aus den Boxen über der Bar hören kann.    
  
„Sherlock hat es neulich erzählt, als er mich vom Rugby abgeholt hat. Jacob hat sich irgendwie an uns rangehangen.“  
  
„Und woher weiß Sherlock das überhaupt?“  
  
Sarah zieht die Ärmel ihres fusseligen Wollpullis über ihre Hände und lehnt sich auf die Bar. John schlürft seinen Kaffee.  
  
„Er ist Sherlock. Manchmal weiß er eben Dinge.“ Er stellt die Tasse bei Seite und wischt mit einem Lappen über die verchromte Arbeitsfläche. „Ja und leider muss das dann auch immer raus. Völlig unkontrolliert.“ John wedelt mit den Händen in der Luft, er grinst verlegen und Sarah denkt sich, wie schön er aussieht, wenn er von Sherlock spricht. „Er ist eben“, er schnieft und legt den Lappen bei Seite, „ein alter Angeber.“  
  
„Jedenfalls hat Jacob mir eine Kopie des Prüfungsbogens angeboten und fünfzig Pfund dafür verlangt.“

 

 

 

„Was? Da hast du doch nicht mitgemacht, oder?“

  
„Nein, nein, um Gottes willen, damit will ich nichts zu tun haben!“  
  
John hebt unschuldig die Hände.  
  
„Was für ein Idiot!“, raunt Sarah und dann, „Wie ist es denn gelaufen?“  
  
„Ach, ganz gut, schätz ich.“ John streicht sich ein paar Haare nach hinten. Er ist völlig durch den Wind.  
  
„Du siehst ja aus, als wärst du völlig durch den Wind“, lacht Sarah. „Komm mal her.“  
  
Sie schiebt ihre Fingerspitzen in Johns Haare. Und mit Berührungen, die kaum welche sind, streicht sie ihm die Haare zurecht. „Siehst du so“, sagt sie. John schließt die Augen. Der Duft ihres Lippenbalsams steigt ihm in die Nase und er fühlt sich wieder wie damals in ihrem Urlaub auf Jersey, als er im Licht der untergehenden Sonne auf der Wiese gelegen hat und seine Mutter und seine Schwester wilde Erdbeeren pflückten.  
  
„Ich habe Sherlock geküsst.“  
  
Die Fingerspitzen halten inne und verharren regungslos an seinen Schläfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Absatz aus Peter Ackroyds "London - Die Biographie", S. 532


	3. Golden Lights

„Chai Latte und Apfel-Walnuss-Zimt-Muffins!“  
  
John hält eine braune Papiertüte mit dem weinroten Costa-Logo in die Luft.  
  
„Ich bin allergisch auf Walnüsse“, knurrt Sherlock, der in T-Shirt und blasslila Unterhose in der Tür steht.  
  
„Um so besser, bleibt mehr für mich“, lacht John und schiebt sich, nur ein bisschen irritiert, an Sherlock vorbei in das unordentliche Zimmer. Sherlock schließt ratlos die Tür.  
  
„Es ist 17 Uhr, warum bist du...“, John bleiben die Worte in der Kehle stecken. Der süßliche Geruch von Gras und etwas anderem liegt in der Luft. Auf dem Fußboden liegt neben ein paar verstreuten Jazzschallplatten und zusammengeknüllten Taschentüchern ein benutztes Kondom, gleich neben dem Bett. Ein Knoten verhindert, dass die milchigweiße Flüssigkeit darin sich über den teuren Flokatiteppich ergießt. John gefriert das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Nebenan im Badezimmer geht die Klospülung.  
  
„Scheinbar – komme ich – ungelegen“, stammelt er sich entmutigt im Zimmer umsehend.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit“, sagt Sherlock und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die unordentlichen Locken. John schluckt einen harten Klumpen herunter.  
  
„Du, äh“, sagt Sherlock und schaut an John vorbei ins Leere, „hast dich ja gar nicht mehr gemeldet, seit du neulich...“  
  
Sherlock hat keine Gelegenheit mehr seinen nicht zuende gedachten Gedanken zuende zu denken. Die Badezimmertür öffnet sich und ein schlanker junger Mann in ihrem Alter tritt in den Raum. Ein nasser, glänzender Film überzieht seine glatte karamellfarbene Haut. Er ist nackt.  
  
„Oh Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass du...“, er lacht und wischt sich mit einem weißen Frotteehandtuch den Schritt trocken. Sein Teil schaukelt schwer zwischen seinen Beinen. John sieht wie gebannt hin.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören“, faselt er wie in Trance, mechanisch fast. „Ich hätte nicht einfach so reinplatzen dürfen.“  
  
Sherlock lehnt mit dem Hintern gegen das Fensterbrett und kräuselt die Lippen. Er sieht schön aus, schöner als jemals zuvor. John kann nicht sagen, woran es liegt. Es liegt irgendwo jenseits von geschwollenen Lippen und dem dünnen Schweißfilm auf der alabasterfarbenen Haut. Fliegt irgendwo in dieser Wolke aus Pheromonen, Sinn und Sinnlichkeit, die Sherlock plötzlich umgibt wie ein teures Parfum. Teurer als John es sich jemals leisten könnte.  
  
Mit ungeschickten Händen stellt er Kaffeebecher und die Papiertüte mit den Muffins auf dem Sekretär ab. „Hier“, sagt er, so heiser, dass man ihn kaum versteht. Mit hochrotem Kopf und zittrigen Fingern arrangiert er den Plunder, denn was als versöhnliche Geste geplant war, ist jetzt nur noch Plunder, „ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich, äh, noch mal zu Professor Soames ins Sekretariat muss... ich, ähm, ja“, er kratzt sich am Hinterkopf und greift die Türklinke wie Ertrinkende nach einem Rettungsring greifen. „Man sieht sich“, ruft er, als man ihn schon gar nicht mehr sieht. Krachend fällt die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
„Dein Ex?“, lacht ein unbekümmerter Liebhaber und bindet sich das Frotteehandtuch um seine schmale Hüfte. Sherlock, noch immer am Fensterbrett, stiert mit bitterem Ausdruck Richtung Tür, so als könne er John dort noch sehen.  
  
„So ähnlich“, sagt er heiser und ein Hauch von Zimt und Traurigkeit mischt sich in diese verführerische, nur von John wahrgenommene Wolke. Doch John ist jetzt nicht mehr da und Sherlock fragt sich, ob er es jemals wirklich war.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
„Er heißt Victor.“  
  
Das Brett knallt auf den Tisch, Plastik auf Pressspahnplatte, das Klirren von Geschirr und Besteck, Menschen, die reden und lachen und immerzu Frikadellen und Kartoffelpüree in sich reinschaufeln.  
  
Sherlock setzt sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und schaut ihn lange Zeit an, bevor er fortfährt, ohne sein Essen anzurühren.  
  
„Er hat einen Hund, einen furchtbar hässlichen Köter namens Gladstone. Er hat mich gebissen, als ich die Bibliothek verließ und durch den Russel Square zur U-Bahn lief. Ich lag eine Woche mit Fieber im Bett. Er kam mich jeden Tag besuchen.“  
  
John hat Messer und Gabel bei Seite gelegt und hockt in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Stuhl. Mustert Sherlock mit fast scheuem Blick. Das Hemd, das um seine Brust spannt, der kantige Kehlkopf, der, während er spricht, auf und ab tanzt. Alles Dinge, die sich nicht mehr ausblenden lassen seit... seit wann genau?  
  
„Das wüsstest du, wenn du dich einmal bei mir gemeldet hättest.“  
  
John schluckt trocken. Sherlock nimmt seine Gabel und rührt auf seinem Teller herum. Er schiebt sich einen Bissen in den Mund und kaut auf einem Stück Frikadelle herum. Seine swimmingpoolhellen Augen starren einen Moment ins Leere. Die Haut aschfahl fast weiß im staubig schalen Licht der Mensa.  
  
„Er studiert Komparatistik.“ Er lächelt kurz, dann wird er gleich wieder traurig. Er mustert John, fast sehnsüchtig, als der die Lippen aufeinanderpresst und nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.  
  
„Hör zu“, sagt John vorsichtig, „dein Sexleben geht mich nichts an.“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Sherlock sofort. Seine kalten Augen durchbohren ihn wie Pfeile. „Aber lange Zeit dachte ich, dass ich dich etwas angehen würde.“  
  
John seufzt und plötzlich ist ihm ganz kalt in seinem Zopfpulli, der den ganzen Tag viel zu warm gewesen ist.  
  
Sherlock erhebt sich von seinem Sitz. Stuhlbeine kratzen über harten PVC-Boden, Herzen bleiben stehen. Er tupft sich die Mundwinkel mit seiner Serviette ab und wirft sie auf sein Tablett, zu seinem Kartoffelpüree und seiner Brause. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.“ Er lässt alles stehen und stolziert davon. Seine Haltung strotzt vor kalter, aristokratischer Eleganz, Unnahbarkeit, möchte man sagen, und der anthrazitgraue Stoff, der schwer um seine schlanken Beine weht, verleiht seinem Abgang den nötigen dramatischen Effekt. Die Leute blicken sich nach ihm um, verschlafene, verpickelte Gesichter, blasierte Hipster, angehende Wissenschaftler, Dichter und Ärzte, sie alle vergessen für einen Moment zu kauen, zu lachen oder zu reden. Und plötzlich ist es so still, dass John seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören kann. Er weiß, dies ist der Anfang von etwas. Doch es fühlt sich an wie ein Ende.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Und auf einmal ist Sherlock jemand, den man nur noch von weitem sieht.  
  
„Sie sehen so verboten gut aus zusammen“, sagt Sarah und hakt sich bei ihm ein. John versteht dieses Einhaken nicht. Es fühlt sich warm an und warm ist gut, denkt er. Jedenfalls für eine Weile. Was danach kommt, weiß er nicht. Lernen, masturbieren, einkaufen, duschen. Gespräche in der Gemeinschaftsküche überhören wollen, aber nicht überhören könnend. _Er redet die ganze Zeit von Alan Ginsberg und zitiert aus Gedichten von Walt Whitman!_  
  
Für John ist er nur ein blasierter Hipster in Röhrenjeans und einem nervigen Hang zur Dramatik.  
  
„Ich verstehe echt nicht, was Sherlock an ihm findet.“  
  
Er nimmt einem Schluck von seinem Kaffee und verbrennt sich die Zunge.  
  
„Vorsicht!“, mahnt Sarah und lacht ein bisschen.  
  
„Es hat dich ganz schön erwischt, hm?“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“  
  
„Sherlock“, sagt sie.  
  
John und Sarah treffen sich manchmal während einer Lernpause. John schließt seine Aufzeichnungen in einem Spind in der Maugham Library ein und kommt von der Chancery Lane herübergelaufen. In einem Café holen sie sich _coffee to go _ und laufen durch den Russel Square. An schönen Tagen wie diesen ist das eine gute Gelegenheit, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. So war es zumindest gedacht.  
  
Ein lauwarmer Wind fährt durch die Baumkronen und in den sattesten Farben des Herbstes regnet es auf sie herab, rot, goldbraun und orange. John erkennt die Blätter von Kastanien, Eichen und Ahornbäumen und wehmütig denkt er an das Herbarium, das er in der vierten Klasse für die Schule basteln musste. Zusammen mit Sherlock ist er durch den Wald gestreift. Damals war Redbeard noch am Leben und ist ihnen mit wedelndem Schwanz überallhin gefolgt. Wie traurig Sherlock war, als er gestorben ist.  
  
John nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und saugt den erdigen Duft von gefallenem Laub in sich auf. Es sammelt sich hier und da an den Gehwegen, der Rasen ist zertrampelt, aber noch grün. Hier und da knirschen die gefallenen Früchte der Platanen unter ihren Schritten. Mütter schieben ihre Kinderwagen an ihnen vorbei und John braucht eine Weile, um sich in der Gegenwart zu orientieren. Doch kaum lässt er seinen Blick ein wenig schweifen, trifft ihn die Realität wie ein Schlag. Der Park ist nicht groß, kaum mehr als ein Durchgang und ein Treffpunkt für Trinker, durchzogen von Trampelpfaden und einem Netz diagonal und parallel verlaufender Gehwege. Auf einem Weg unweit von ihnen entfernt, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufend, sieht er sie dann. Mr. und Mr. Mondän.  
  
Wippende Locken, wehende Mäntel, dunkle Sonnenbrillen und hochgestellte Kragen. Victor führt seinen Hund Gassi, eine schnaufende Bulldogge mit kurzen Beinen und hellbraunem borstigen Fell. John verzieht bei ihrem Anblick das Gesicht. Victor greift nach Sherlocks Hand und zieht ihn grinsend hinter sich her.  
  
John merkt nicht, dass er angehalten hat. In fusseliger Cardigan und bordeauxfarbener Stoffhose steht er in einem Wirbel aus bunten Blättern und staubiger Luft.  
  
„Seit wann raucht er überhaupt?“, faselt er, ohne dass die Worte von irgendjemand anderem gehört werden als von ihm.  
  
Er beobachtet, wie ihre Hände ineinander greifen, die Finger verflochten, wie heißes Karamell in papierweißer Haut zerfließt. Victor, der lachend voranläuft, während Sherlock sich mit langen Fingern die Zigarette zwischen die blassen Lippen steckt.  
  
„Das wichtigste ist, dass du _jetzt _ glücklich bist“, sagt Sarah und betont das _jetzt_. Da merkt John, dass er schon länger nicht mehr zugehört hat. Er krallt die Finger in den mokkafarbenen Pappbecher und hing grade einem Gedanken nach, den er jetzt schon kaum mehr greifen kann. Es war kaum mehr ein Gedanke, als vielmehr ein Gefühl, eine Vorstellung vielleicht, wie es sein könnte, wie es wäre – wenn er es wäre, der dort – er wäre glücklich, denkt er seinen Gedanken zuende und spürt ein Ziehen im Magen. Er wäre so glücklich, dass es alle Welt sehen könnte.  
  
„Ja“, sagt er, wie in Trance, als in ihm ein Wunsch aufkeimt, für den es noch keine Worte gibt, der viel mehr einher geht mit einem Gefühl der Einsamkeit und davon etwas verloren zu haben, das man vielleicht niemals hatte.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The night train is coming

„Du traust dich ja was.“  
  
„Wie bitte, was?“  
  
„Schritte im Korridor, obwohl niemand da ist. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden...“  
  
Sherlock greift um ihn herum, sein Atem streift Johns Hals, als er spricht. Leise und intim, eine Vertrautheit, die nie ganz weggeht, egal, wie sehr man sich dagegen wehrt. John schließt die Augen und zählt innerlich bis zehn. Die Tomatensuppe blubbert, als er kurz das Umrühren vergisst, währenddessen Sherlock in dem Sieb mit den dampfenden Spaghetti herumfischt und sich ein paar davon in den Mund stopft.  
  
„Noch nie davon gehört?“ Die Nudeln sind noch heiß und Sherlock zieht die Luft scharf ein, als er spricht.  
  
„Wovon?“  
  
„Dem Mädchen in Zimmer 428?“  
  
„Es wohnt kein Mädchen in Zimmer 428“, sagt John und probiert mit dem Holzlöffel von seiner Tomatensauce. „Niemand wohnt in diesem Zimmer.“ Es ist nur eine beiläufige, lustlose Bemerkung. Sherlock lehnt mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Anrichte und schaut zu, wie John Tomatensauce über einen Teller Spaghetti gießt. Ein Grinsen huscht ihm über das Gesicht.  
  
„Eben“, sagt er, doch John scheint unbeeindruckt. Und anstatt zu fragen, worauf Sherlock hinaus will, reibt er sich die Augen und fragt: „Warum bist du überhaupt noch wach?“  
  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen.“  
  
„Ich lerne, für das Joseph Bell Seminar.“ John nimmt seinen Teller und setzt sich zu seinen Büchern an den Tisch. „Etwas, das du im Übrigen auch tun solltest.“  
  
Sherlock tippt sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. „Ist alles in meinem Kopf.“  
  
„Aha.“  
  
Sherlock geht an den Kühlschrank, nimmt sich einen Becher Johannisbeerjoghurt und setzt sich damit zu John an den Tisch. „Der gehört jemand anderem!“, sagt John muffig. Sherlock zieht den Deckel ab und leckt den lilafarbenen Joghurt von der Rückseite. Der Name Daulat ist mit großen schwarzen Lettern auf den Becher geschmiert. „Hm?“  
  
„Der Joghurt, er... ach nichts.“  
  
John dreht mit der Gabel ein paar Spaghetti am Tellerrand und schiebt sie sich in seine Bücher schielend in den Mund.  
  
„Warum lernst du nicht in deinem Zimmer?“, fragt Sherlock und kratzt mit dem Löffel in seinem Joghurtbecher herum. Ein Geräusch, das sich nicht ausblenden lässt. John versucht es trotzdem.  
  
„Gilchrist hat ein Mädchen mitgebracht“, erklärt er teilnahmslos. Seine Stimme klingt dünn und belegt. „Vielleicht solltest du dir Schuhe anziehen“, schlägt Sherlock vor. „Du wirst krank.“  
  
„Und wenn schon.“  
  
Sherlock schlägt die Beine übereinander und lehnt mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sein Pantoffel baumelt lose an seiner Zehenspitze. John schaut kaum hin und doch registriert er alles. Die langen Beine in der hauchdünnen Pyjamahose, die kantigen Beckenknochen unter dem blassblauen Seidenstoff, die eleganten Bewegungen, der lange, hagere Körper und das Spiel von Muskeln und Sehnen unter dem wallenden Stoff einer eisvogelblauen Morgenrobe.  
  
John dagegen kommt sich plump vor in seiner alten Trainingshose und dem ausgewaschenen Schlabberpulli. „Und du, was treibt dich her?“ Er fragt nur halbinteressiert und Sherlock ist nur halbehrlich.  
  
„Einem alten Freund Gesellschaft leisten?“  
  
Irgendwo schlägt eine Uhr Mitternacht.  
  
„Ist es das, was ich jetzt für dich bin? Ein alter Freund?“ John reibt sich müde die Stirn. Er schaut Sherlock prüfend in die Augen, auf eine Antwort hoffend, die es ihnen beiden leichter machen würde, und doch dreht sich ihm der Magen um bei der Vorstellung, dass etwas, das gerade noch so ist, gewesen sein könnte, und etwas, das noch nie gewesen ist, plötzlich sein könnte.  
  
Sherlock steht seufzend vom Stuhl auf und wirft den leeren Joghurtbecher in den Müll. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, John.“ Er legt die Hände auf Johns Schultern und beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Er küsst seine Haare und zusammen verharren sie so einen Augenblick – Sherlock küssend, John atmend. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr, der Kühlschrank surrt, und das dreckige gelbe Licht der Gemeinschaftsküche flutetet durch eine Glaswand hinaus in den dunklen Flur des Wohnheims.  
  
John schließt die Augen und lehnt einen Moment gegen den flachen Bauch. Er will so bleiben, für immer. Doch John weiß, dass er damit ein Versprechen brechen würde, das er sich erst vor ein paar Stunden selbst gegeben hat. Kein Stillstand. Kein Verharren in Augenblicken. Denn das alles führt nur dazu, dass du dich selbst verlierst. Deswegen war nach der Schule auch Schluss mit Mary. Er hat sie in Potters Bar gelassen, so wie alle guten Erinnerungen. Deswegen sitzt er jetzt auch alleine hier, in dieser kalten Küche, die nach Kaffeesatz und Bratfett riecht, und legt dann doch die Hand auf die des Freundes, nur kurz, als er sich einen wehmütigen Moment lang eingestehen muss, dass er so ganz alleine doch nicht ist.  
  
Und dann schluckt er seinen Stolz herunter und hört sich etwas sagen (heiser und kehlig), das er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr hat sagen hören. „Bleib noch ein bisschen, ok?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
In einer kalten Regennacht rennen sie die Edgware Road hinunter und stürzen lachend in den nächsten Off Licence Shop. „Bier!“ Sherlock holt ein paar Flaschen Carlsberg aus einem Kühlregal, soviel er mit einer Hand greifen kann, völlig wahllos. „Chips!“ Er stopft John eine Tüte Walkers in den Arm. John trägt ein Paar abgetragene Sneakers, die viel zu groß für ihn sind, und einen grauen Kapuzenpulli aus Sherlocks Kleiderschrank (er riecht angenehm herb, nach Haarshampoo und Zigaretten, verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen, die man allein im Wohnheim verbringt und damit mit dem Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe zu lehnen und traurige Musik zu hören.)    
  
„Und Kuchen!“, ruft Sherlock und wirbelt in langem Mantel im Laden herum, trägt darunter nichts als seine silberblaue Pyjamahose und das ausgewaschene graue T-Shirt. John beißt sich auf die Lippen und muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Sherlock findet abgepacktes, trockenes Gebäck in einem staubigen Regal. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse sieht er ein paar Geburtstagskerzen dafür und legt sie dazu.  
  
„Geht auf mich“, sagt er und zwinkert John zu. Der stopft die Fäuste in die Taschen des klammen Kapuzenpullis und friert, aber das macht nichts, denn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten, fühlt er sich wieder lebendig.  
  
Denn etwas ist passiert, denkt er und schaut zu, wie Sherlock seine Kreditkarte in das Kartenlesegerät schiebt. Sherlock ist passiert.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Darf ich jetzt schauen?“  
  
„Noch nicht.“  
  
„Jetzt?“  
       
„Noch nicht!“  
  
John hört Sherlock leise fluchen, er lacht.  
  
„Ok. Jetzt!“  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist das schummrige kleine Zimmer in Kerzenschein getaucht. Er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf Sherlocks weichem Flokatiteppich. Sherlock hockt gegenüber, die langen Beine ausgestreckt. Zwischen ihnen ein niedriger Beistelltisch und tausend brennende Kerzen auf dem traurigsten kleinen Kuchengebäck, das er je gesehen hat. John kichert.  
  
„Einundzwanzig, um genau zu sein.“  
  
Johns Augen funkeln in dem flackernden Kerzenlicht. Er lacht und verfällt immer wieder in ratloses Staunen. Sherlock macht eine ungehaltene Geste mit der Hand. „Na mach schon, puste sie aus!“  
  
„Herrgott, bist du reizend!“ John beugt sich vor und holt tief Luft, verfällt wieder in heftiges Lachen, weil Sherlock so ernst schaut und es so ein lächerlicher, kindischer Moment ist.  
  
„Moment, Moment, Moment, ich kann nicht, wenn ich lache.“  
  
„Du bist albern, John!“  
  
Sherlock zieht an seiner Zigarette und pustet den Rauch in das Zimmer. Von draußen tropft der Regen auf das Fensterbrett und irgendwo haben welche Sex.  
  
„Ok.“ Er besinnt sich noch einmal und pustet die Kerzen aus, bis am Schluss nur noch eine brennt. Mit dem Rest Luft, der sich noch in seiner Lunge befindet, bläst er auch sie aus.  
  
Sherlock applaudiert. „Bravo!“, ruft er mit der Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. Plötzlich ist es viel dunkler, nur noch auf dem Fensterbrett flackert das Licht einer einzelnen Kerze. Der Geruch von Wachs und Schwefel hängt schwer in der Luft. Sherlock knackt mit den Zehen.  
  
„Hast du dir was gewünscht?“  
  
„Möglich“, sagt John ganz leise und schaut zu, wie Sherlock die Kerzen vom Kuchen pflückt. Er reicht John eine Gabel. Sie stochern eine Weile im Kuchen herum, schweigsam, jeder für sich.  
  
„Wie schmeckt es?“, will Sherlock wissen.  
  
John schiebt sich noch eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Er schmeckt viel Kakao und saure Kirschen. „Scheußlich“, lacht John und Sherlock muss ein wenig schmunzeln.    
  
„Bier?“, fragt John mit vollem Mund und Sherlock, der sich tapfer durch den Kuchen isst, legt die Gabel bei Seite. In einer abschließenden Geste, reibt er die Hände aneinander.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen!“  
  
Sie stoßen an und spülen den trockenen Kuchen mit ihrem fast noch kühlen Bier hinunter.  
  
„Hast du noch etwas von dem Gras?“, fragt John vorsichtig. Sherlock verengt die Augen.  
  
„Komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass du welches hast, ich konnte es neulich im Zimmer riechen.“  
  
Der Gedanke an neulich verursacht immer noch leichte Schmerzen im Unterleib und John wird klar, dass die Frage nach Gras nicht einfach nur eine Frage nach Gras ist, sie ist ein Wunsch, ein unterschwelliges, immer lauter werdendes Drängen danach alles zu haben, was Victor hatte.  
  
Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er Gras raucht, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er es mit Sherlock tut, und das macht die ganze Sache zu einer etwas peinlichen Angelegenheit.  
  
„Erzähl mir die Geschichte von dem Mädchen im Wohnheim!“, presst er mit angehaltenem Atem hervor. Erst spürt er kaum etwas und dann ist es, als würde er durch Wolken fallen.  
  
Er sinkt zurück auf den weichen Teppich und reicht den Joint an Sherlock weiter. Der schließt die Augen und nimmt einen langen Zug. „Welches Mädchen?“, fragt er und stößt den Rauch hörbar wieder aus.  
  
„Das in Zimmer 428.“ John weiß, dass er spricht, aber es ist, als würden die Worte wie von allein seinen Mund verlassen und frei im Raum herumschweben.  
  
„Annabel Buckshaw“, beginnt Sherlock eine Frage zu beantworten, von der John schon längst vergessen hat, dass er sie gestellt hat.  
  
„Irgendwann in den Siebzigern wohnte sie in Zimmer 428. Sie beschäftigte sich angeblich mit okkulten Praktiken, experimentierte mit Astralprojektion und solchem Kram“, Sherlock steckt den Joint zwischen seine blassen Lippen, das brennende Papier knistert, als er daran zieht, süßlich riechender Rauch steigt in die Luft.  
  
„Es heißt sie kam unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben.“  
  
Der Regen klopft von außen auf das Fensterblech, ein dünner Ast streift hier und da die Scheibe, schlägt immer wieder wütend dagegen. Die Flamme der Kerze zuckt nervös im eisigen Luftzug, der durch das undichte Fenster hineinkriecht, wirft unheimliche Schatten.  
  
John überkommt ein leichter Schauer.  
  
„Studenten, die danach in das Zimmer einzogen, beklagten sich regelmäßig über seltsame Geräusche, Objekte, die sich wie von selbst bewegten. Schranktüren, die aufgingen. Elektronische Geräte, Radios, die von selbst anspringen.“  
  
Und wie verhext springt im Zimmer das Radio an. Ein lautes Schnarren, kaum Musik, dann Festbeleuchtung, bald eine erkennbare Melodie. Baker Street von Gerry Rafferty. Das Saxophon ist unverkennbar.  
  
John schreckt hoch, hält sich schweratmend die Brust. Der Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
„Jesus!“, zischt her. Sherlock lacht herzhaft.  
  
„Das ist nur die Sicherung, die wieder angesprungen ist“, sagt er.  
  
John hätte darauf vorbereitet sein müssen. Stromausfälle sind ja quasi ein Studentenwohnheimphänomen. Und dennoch fühlt er sich, als hätte ihn die kalte Hand des Todes berührt.  
  
Sherlock lacht und sein Lachen ist weniger ein Lachen, als viel mehr das Geräusch hervorgepressten Rauches durch geschlossene Lippen.  
  
„Aber daran glaubst du doch nicht, oder? An solchen übersinnlichen Kram!“, fragt John, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, so als würde er davon ausgehen, dass wenn Sherlock nicht daran glaubt, er selbst dann auch nicht dran glauben würde.  
  
Sherlock legt seinen Kopf kontemplativ in den Nacken. Die Augen geschlossen. Der kantige Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er spricht.  
  
„Hinter jeder Spukgeschichte, steckt immer auch ein Fall, mein lieber Watson“, sagt er seltsam affektiert. Er steckt sich den Joint zwischen die Lippen und zieht daran. In einer Geste ansteckender Gelassenheit pustet er den Rauch aus und drückt ihn dann in dem Aschenbecher aus, der neben ihm auf dem Boden steht. John läuft ungehalten im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
„Und deswegen wohnt da jetzt auch keiner mehr?“, fragt John in einem Anflug von morbider Neugier.  
  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Soviel ich weiß, wird es seit diesen Vorfällen nicht mehr vermietet.“  
  
„Gott, ich werde nie wieder schlafen können!“  
  
„Sei nicht albern, John. Hier, iss ein paar Chips!“  
  
„Und dann?“, fragt John im Zimmer auf und ablaufend.  
  
„Dann sehen wir weiter.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Meine Mutter hat das Haus in Potters Bar aufgegeben“, beginnt er zu erzählen und nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem inzwischen schalen Bier.  
  
„Sie sagt, es würde sich nicht mehr lohnen, jetzt wo Dad weg ist und ich studiere.“  
  
„Und wo lebt sie jetzt?“  
  
Das Carlsberg schwappt in Sherlocks Flasche, als er davon trinkt. Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht.  
  
„Sie ist mit Harriet in eine billige Maisonettewohnung zurück nach Carlisle gezogen. Meine Großeltern wohnen da.“  
  
„Carlisle!“, krächzt Sherlock und greift noch einmal in die Chipstüte. Anschließend leckt er sich die Fingerspitzen ab. Sie schmecken nach Salz und Worcestersauce. Er rümpft die Nase und bedauert seine Wahl, falls man bei diesem wahllosen Zugreifen überhaupt von Wahl sprechen kann.  
  
„Mir ist kalt“, stöhnt John, schon ganz benommen von dem wilden Mix aus Bier, Kuchen und Gras. Er lehnt den Kopf gegen die Matratze und lauscht dem leisen Song aus dem Radio.  
  
_….bakerman, is baking bread…_  
  
„Komm her“, raunt Sherlock vom Bett aus.  
  
„Wirklich?“ John dreht den Kopf in Sherlocks Richtung und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. Sherlock streicht ihm durch das feine aschblonde Haar. Es ist schon etwas zu lang für Sherlocks Geschmack, doch immer noch weich und schön. Ein wohliges Gefühl überkommt ihn. Es ist das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen und alles riecht neu und frisch und man fragt sich, ob man jemals wirklich dort gewesen ist.  
  
„Wo ist Victor?“, fragt John, heiser fast.  
  
„Nicht da“, sagt Sherlock so leise, als sage er es nur für sich selbst. Immer noch der Song aus dem Radio.  
  
_…slow down, relax, take it easy…_  
  
Die Matratze ächzt unter Johns schwerfälligen Bewegungen. Er legt sich zu Sherlock in das Einzelbett, Kopf an Kopf, die Augen zu. Sherlock hält ihn bei der Hüfte, nahe bei sich, berührt hier und da seinen Körper, denkt schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach.  
  
„Willst du draußen die Mondfinsternis sehen?“, nuschelt John mit geschlossenen Augen. „Es heißt, es wird einen Blutmond geben.“ Sherlock streicht ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. „Nein!“, sagt er und seine Stimme ist nur noch warmer Atem in Johns Gesicht.  
  
Seine Hand gleitet über Johns Bauch, tiefer jetzt. Fingerspitzen kriechen dorthin, wo der Saum seines staubfarbenen Schlabberpullis hochgerutscht ist, ertasten weiche Haut und krauses Haar. John kichert. Und statt zu fragen „Was machst du da?“, schaut er Sherlock in die Augen und sagt: „Ich auch nicht.“  
  
Ihre Lippen streifen sich. Sherlock mit verhangenem Blick. „Sicher?“ John nickt und drückt seinen Mund zittrig auf die weichen Lippen des Freundes. „Du bist alles, was ich jemals wollte“, schnauft er und streicht küssend ein paar Locken zurück. Immer wieder atemloses Gefasel. _Du auch – du auch – du auch._ John, der heiser in seinen Mund ächzt. Eine Hand findet ihren Weg unter den Gummibund seiner Stoffhose. _Bitte,_ fleht John und spürt kalte, sehnige Finger dort, wo er noch nie etwas gespürt hat als das Nötigste.  
  
Sherlock hievt ihn auf seine Hüfte. Mit roten Gesicht kauert John über ihm, spürt die Härte seines Geschlechts durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Schlafanzughosen, atmet ihm heiser ins Gesicht. Und ehe er einen bewussten Gedanken fassen kann, kreist er mit seiner Hüfte gegen Sherlocks, lässt sich überwältigen von den Sensationen, welche die Reibung von sprödem Stoff dort verursacht. Sherlock krallt seine Hände in seinen Hintern, bohrt einen Finger in den schwarzen Stoff der Hose und John spürt sich immer süchtiger dagegen drängen, nach einem Gefühl gierend, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass es existierte. Ohnmächtig stößt er eine Reihe an urzeitlichen Mmhs, Ahhs, Hhhs aus. In einem Takt, der immer dringlicher wird, bis jede Sekunde, in der Stoff noch Haut von Haut trennt, unerträglich wird. In einem fiebrigen Gerangel zerren sie sich die Kleidung vom Leib. John, der sich den Pulli selbst abstreift und nur einen Moment zögert, als er die Finger an den Bund von Sherlocks Hose legt.  
  
Er sucht Sherlocks Blick. Sherlock ist schon völlig benommen vor Glück, gerät in einen Taumel aus fordern und warten. Packt John und wirft ihn auf den Rücken. Kauert hager und nacktbrüstig über John, der den Atem anhält. Sherlock küsst ihn schwindelig, dann streift er sich selber die Hose ab und wirft sie auf den Boden. John kann kaum fassen, was da geschieht. „Du bist so schön“, raunt er mit belegter Stimme und streicht Sherlock durch die wirren Haare. Er zieht ihn an den Ohren zurück in seinen Kuss. Keucht heiser in seinen Mund, als Sherlock sich nackt auf seinen Körper sinken lässt und das irrsinnige Gefühl von Haut auf Haut ihn in einen rauschhaften Zustand jenseits von Glück und Traurigkeit zieht. Gierig drückt er den Rücken durch. Beckenknochen scheuern auf Beckenknochen, Penisspitzen treffen sich für einen flüchtigen Kuss. Hände versinken in Händen. Haut schubbert auf Haut, unangenehm zwar, aber nicht aufhören könnend, immer mehr wollend, finden sie sich in einer Gleichzeitigkeit von Schmerz und Lust.  
  
„Sicher?“ Sherlocks Stimme zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln. John schaut an sich herunter. Sieht seinen weichen Bauch, oliveschwarze Locken und immer wieder den zärtlichen Blick des Freundes im zuckenden Schein der Kerze. Er nickt schüchtern. „Ja.“  
  
Er schließt die Augen, hört wie eine Kondompackung aufgerissen wird, nervöses Gefummel, John zieht den Atem zittrig ein, als Sherlock es sich überrollt. John sieht nur seinen gekrümmten Rücken. Das aufregende Spiel von Licht und Schatten zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Seine eigene nach ihm tastende Hand.  
  
  
„Du musst atmen, John.“, keucht Sherlock, sein heißer Atem schlägt in Johns Gesicht. Ihre Lippen treffen sich zu einem flüchtigen Kuss, bleiben träge aneinander kleben.  
  
„Ich“, seufzt John, „ich atme ja.“  
  
Mit zittrigen Atem saugt er die Luft ein. Er fühlt sich wie eine Frau, die in den Wehen liegt. Die Beine bis zur Schmerzgrenze gespreizt und immer wieder Sherlocks nasse Küsse auf seiner Haut. Heiseres, fasriges Gemurmel. Zuversicht, Verlangen, ein Zerrverhältnis, irgendwo zwischen Wartenkönnen und Nichtwartenkönnen. Ob es so mit Victor ist?, fragt sich John. Ist es besser, ist es schlechter. Ob Sherlock ihn auch so ansieht? John legt die Fingerspitzen auf Sherlocks geschwollene Lippen. Sherlock saugt sich daran fest, zieht die Luft zittrig ein.  
  
Ein Song im Radio, der lauter wird.  
  
_…you’ve got to cool down – relax – take it easy…_  
  
„Es tut weh“, jammert John und wendet seinen Blick ab. Die Hand auf Sherlocks Brust, die langsam von ihm abrutscht.  
  
„Zieh ihn“, stöhnt er elendig ins Kissen, die Augen geschlossen. „Zieh ihn raus.“  
  
„Was?“, fragt Sherlock, der kaum versteht.  
  
„Zieh ihn raus“, krächzt John.  
  
Seine Stimme ist wie ein Messer, das scharf durch die Nacht schneidet.  
  
Sherlock greift zwischen sie. John liegt heftig atmend in den Kissen. „Alles ok?“, fragt Sherlock, fiebrig, besorgt, hilflos.  
  
John streicht sich in einer fahrigen Geste über das Gesicht.  
  
„Nein“, seufzt er. „Nichts ist ok!“  
  
Er schiebt Sherlock bei Seite, streift sich eilig Hose und Pulli über.  
  
„Was ist los, John, hab ich was falsch gemacht?“  
  
Doch John lässt nicht mit sich reden. Es ist, als wäre eine Sicherung durchgeknallt.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich muss gehen“, faselt er wirr, ohne Sherlock noch einmal anzusehen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, John“, ruft Sherlock ihm noch hinterher. „John! Es tut mir leid!“  
  
Doch da fällt die Tür ins Schloss  
  
John, der vor der anderen Seite dagegen lehnt und leise seufzt, „Nein, du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht!“ Und Sherlock, der ratlos auf seinem Bett liegt und die Hände vors Gesicht schlägt. Er zieht sich das Kondom ab und lässt es auf den Boden fallen. Es sollte der Abend werden, der aus _uns gibt es doch schon lange nicht mehr _ einen Tag folgen lassen würde, der sich wie der erste ihres Lebens anfühlt. Doch stattdessen ist dies die Nacht, in der der Mond blutet und nichts jemals so ungewiss war wie der nächste Morgen.


	5. Twist in my sobriety

_Bakerman_ von Laid Back ist der Song des Jahres 1990. Unglücklicherweise hört man ihn in diesem Jahr überall. Beim Zähneputzen, in der Gemeinschaftsküche, manchmal morgens, wenn man zu lange in einem Club versackt ist. Und unglücklicherweise auch im Supermarkt. John seufzt und öffnet das Kühlfach bei Sainsbury’s, um sich eine billige Salamipizza für den Abend herauszufischen.   
  
Er sieht genauso aus wie er sich fühlt. Schlabberpulli, ausgebeulte Jogginghosen, fettiges Haar. Er kratzt sich am Kinn. Rasieren könnte er sich auch mal wieder.  
  
Nicht der günstigste Moment seinem Quasi-Ex über den Weg zu laufen, der zu allem Überfluss noch immer umwerfend gut aussieht. Als er sich umdreht, rennt er direkt in seine Brust. John hält einen Moment inne, benommen von dem kalten Duft seines Aftershaves. Herzklopfen.  
  
„Ich, ich, tut mir leid.“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Sherlock hält ihn bei den Ellbogen, sein Blick ist zärtlich, suchend. Die Augen blass wie ein gefrorener See. So fühlt es sich also an, denkt John, seinen Ex im Supermarkt zu begegnen.   
  
„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung, tut mir leid.“  
  
John wirkt zerstreut. Sein Blick gleitet haltlos über Sherlocks Körper, erfasst Muskeln und Sehnen und einen neckischen Leberfleck zwischen zwei offenstehenden Hemdknöpfen. Er schluckt trocken, will gerade dazu ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, da kommt Victor um die Ecke.  
  
„Darling, willst du schwarze oder lieber grüne Oliven zu deinem Chianti.“  
  
Sherlock hält eine Flasche Wein in der linken Hand. John setzt einen Schritt zurück und fühlt sich idiotisch.  
  
„Oh, hi, John, nicht wahr?“  
  
Victor spricht, als hätte er eine Nuss im Mund. Er ist ein typischer Essex-Junge und tut, sprachlich gesehen, nichts dafür, um seine Herkunft zu verbergen. John greift seine Hand und fasst in die fusselige, fingerlosen, schwarzen Handschuhe, die Victor trägt. Sie scheinen aus demselben Stoff wie die verfilzte Beaniemütze, die er nachlässig über seine mokkabraunen Locken gezogen hat.  
  
„Ja, äh, Sherlock und ich kennen uns schon aus Kindertagen“, sagt John und wird ein bisschen rot. Victor lächelt freundlich. Er schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Harringtonjacke und schaut irritiert zwischen John und Sherlock hin und her.  
  
„Wollen wir?“, fragt er und presst die fleischigen Lippen aufeinander. John ist fasziniert. Sie beide sehen aus wie aus einem Parfumwerbespot, während John selbst aussieht wie der Kerl, der mit seinem Hund joggen geht.  
  
„Du, ähm, siehst gut aus“, lässt John es sich nicht nehmen zu sagen und lächelt traurig.  
  
Sherlock sieht Victor kein einziges mal an. Sein Blick ruht auf John wie der einer achtsamen Katze.  
  
„Ich werd dann mal“, sagt John und lässt sie stehen. Er bezahlt seine Pizza und zieht seine Kapuze über den Kopf. In solchen Momenten wünscht er sich, er hätte das Rauchen angefangen. Doch selbst das erinnert ihn an Sherlock. An etwas, das er mal hatte und vielleicht niemals wieder haben wird. Der Schmerz sitzt zu tief. Alles, was ihm bleibt, ist die Aussicht auf fettige Salamipizza und die Hoffnung auf einen dummen Film im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
John ist ein geselliger Typ. Er hat ein paar Freunde in seiner Rugby-Mannschaft. Mike, den er immer noch ab und zu in ein paar Vorlesungen sieht, aber der war irgendwie immer mehr Sherlocks Freund als seiner. Doch bis auf Sarah hat er niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen kann. Nicht dass Jungs so etwas tun würden, aber hin und wieder würde es helfen mit jemandem ein Bier zu trinken, dem nicht der Schnodder vor Lachen aus der Nase läuft, wenn sie zum hundertsten Mal _ Police Academy_ im Fernsehen zeigen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
In der amerikanischen Moderne startet er einen lausigen Versuch. „Hör zu“, zischt er. Unbeeindruckt räumt Sherlock ein paar Bücher ins Regal, stockfleckige Ledereinbände, Taschenbücher, vergilbt, schon hundertmal geklebt. Sherlock streift ihn höchstens Mal mit einem Blick, hin und wieder auch mal mit seinem nackten Arm, die Ärmel seines schwarzen Seidenhemdes nachlässig in die Ellbogen geschoben.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, John, ich arbeite“, raunt er und gibt vor, vertieft in seine Arbeit zu sein, läuft immer wieder zurück zur Bücherablage am Kopf des Regals und greift sich einen neuen Stapel Bücher zum Wegsortieren. Doch Sherlock kann ihm nichts vormachen. John weiß, wie sehr er unter dem Stumpfsinn dieser Arbeit leidet.  
  
Irgendwo zwischen Hemingway und Kerouac kriegt er ihn zu fassen. „Kannst du bitte mal stehen bleiben“, lacht John und greift direkt in seinen nackten Unterarm, dort wo Sherlock nichts weiter ist als warme Haut, feine Härchen und Muskeln. Johns Herz macht einen Satz. Er gibt sich Mühe einen kurzen Schwindelanfall zu unterdrücken.   
  
Sherlock fixiert ihn mit einem strengen Blick (ein scharfer Wind fegt über einen gefrorenen See, der Geschmack noch Zitronengras zergeht auf der Zunge), John gefriert das Blut in den Adern, ringt sich mit trockener Kehle dazu durch zu sagen: „Ich weiß, es läuft momentan nicht so gut zwischen uns, aber ich brauche dich.“ Sherlock reagiert nicht und in aller Unbeholfenheit redet sich John um Kopf und Kragen. „Ich vermisse dich! Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund!“  
  
John blickt sich hilfesuchend um, aber wie viel Hilfe ist von toten Schriftstellern schon zu erwarten?  
  
„Können wir uns nicht irgendwo unterhalten, wo es etwas ruhiger ist?“  
  
Sherlock zieht die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen. Hier ist es so ruhig, dass man das Surren der Deckenbeleuchtung hören kann.  
  
„Du hast mich dort liegen lassen“, sagt er und ist nahe daran, gerührt zu sein, „Nackt und allein. Ich hätte alles für dich getan!“ Unverwandt starrt er John an. John bleibt die Spucke weg bei soviel Kälte, die ihm plötzlich entgegen schlägt. „Nicht ich bin es, der gegangen ist, sondern du! Schon das zweite Mal! Komm damit klar!“ Damit lässt er ihn stehen, stellt das letzte Buch _(Die Schönen und Verdammten)_ zurück ins Regal und fährt sein Bibliothekswägelchen raus aus den Gang. John kann noch lange das Quietschen der Räder hören. Wie gelähmt steht er da und ballt die Fäuste. Und es ist hier zwischen den einsamen Gedanken großer Männer, dass der einsamste Gedanke von allen ihn zerfrisst.  
  
  
„Ich liebe ihn“, sagt er und steht weinend in einer Telefonzelle. „Ich“, sagt er und schnieft, in einer fahrigen Geste wischt er sich über das Gesicht, „ich will ihn zurück.“   
  
Sarah am anderen Ende der Leitung gibt sich alle Mühe ihn zu beruhigen. „John, John“, versucht sie zu ihm durchzudringen, „was ist passiert?“  
  
„Nichts ist passiert. Er hasst mich!“  
  
„Er hasst dich nicht!“  
  
„Doch er hasst mich!“  
  
„Wo bist du gerade?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagt John. Der Regen klopft gegen die Scheiben der Telefonzelle. In Strömen läuft es an ihr herunter. „Ich kann nichts erkennen.“   
  
John ist aus der Bibliothek getaumelt und ziellos durch die Straßen geirrt. An mehr kann er sich nicht erinnern. Sirenen heulen vorbei, im Minutentakt. Er muss irgendwo Höhe Great Ormond Street sein. In der Nähe des Krankenhauses.   
  
„Bleib wo du bist, ich komm dich holen“, ruft Sarah durch die Leitung, wirft sich Anorak und Schal über und hetzt zur U-Bahn.  
  
Sie findet John in einer Einfahrt in der Nähe der Telefonzelle, aus der heraus er sie angerufen hat.  
  
„Seit wann rauchst du?“  
  
Der Regen läuft in die Gullis ab, hin und wieder prescht ein Auto vorbei. John wirft die Zigarette in eine Pfütze, es zischt kurz, dann ist sie aus.  
  
„Seit jetzt“, sagt er patzig.  
  
Sarah zieht ihn in den nächsten Pub und bestellt zwei Bier.  
  
„Was meint er damit, ‚das zweite Mal schon’?“, sagt John und rauft sich die nassen Haare.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagt Sarah, die zwar keine Ahnung hat, was passiert ist, es sich aber sehr gut vorstellen kann.   
  
Schweigsam trinken sie von ihren Bieren.  
  
„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?“  
  
John scheint die Frage gar nicht zu registrieren. Mit blassen Gesicht starrt er vor sich hin.   
  
„Ich kann heute unmöglich zurück ins Wohnheim. Was, wenn ich ihm über den Weg laufe? Was, wenn ich ihm nicht über den Weg laufe? Gott, er ist bestimmt bei diesem Victor!“  
  
Sarah kräuselt die Lippen und mustert ihn nachdenklich.  
  
„Dann komm doch mit zu mir! Meine Mitbewohnerin ist das Wochenende über verreist.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Früher oder später muss ich eh dahin zurück.“  
  
Wie ein Schluck Wasser hängt John in seiner Sitzecke und spielt teilnahmslos mit einem Bierdeckel. Ein paar Männer (Ärzte, Geschäftsmänner, Krankenhausmitarbeiter) drängen sich an der Bar und verfolgen sich die Haare raufend das Spiel in einem Bildschirm über dem Tresen. Es riecht nach Ale, Regen und Schweiß. Der Duft des Feierabends. Und wie sehr man sich an diese Mief gewöhnt hat, wird einem erst klar, wenn die Tür aufschwingt und eintretende Gäste einen Schwall frischer Luft hereintragen.  
  
John geht mit Sarah nach Hause. Sie wohnt in einem modernen Wohnheim in Lambeth. Ihre Schritte hallen im Treppenhaus. John schaut sich beeindruckt um. Spuken tut es hier ganz sicher nicht.   
  
In ihrem Zimmer riecht es nach teurer Kosmetik und süßem Deodorant. Überall stehen kleine Putten herum, auf der Kommode liegen Bürsten mit langen Haaren, die sich darin verfangen haben. Postkarten von fernen Ländern an den Wänden. Wüsten, türkisfarbene Strände, die klobigen Pyramiden der Maya.   
  
„Ich will dir wirklich nicht zur Last fallen“, sagt John und streift sich schon den Kapuzenpulli ab.  
  
„Tust du nicht“, sagt Sarah und räumt eilig ein paar Bücher bei Seite, herumliegende Unterwäsche, BHs.   
  
„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen“, beginnt John zu erzählen. Sie liegen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und hören Musik von Kate Bush. „Ich glaube, ich war noch nicht bereit dafür.“  
  
John kneift die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Was, wenn ich es nie wieder gut machen kann?“  
  
„Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen.“  
  
John seufzt. Sein Gesicht streift Sarahs Haar, das nach Blumenwiese und wilden Erdbeeren riecht, und sich diesem wohligen Duft einen Moment hingebend, streift er Sarahs sinnliche Lippen und lässt sich in die tröstliche Zärtlichkeit ihres Kusses ziehen. Ihre zarte Hand windet sich in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn näher, ihre Brüste streifen seine Schulter. Es ist schön, zweifellos, aber vergeblich wartet John auf die Flutwelle, von der er glaubte, dass sie ihn ergreifen würde, sobald Sarah seinen Penis berührt.  
  
„Wir sollten das nicht tun“, sagt er, ganz leise. Sarah atmet wild in sein Gesicht. „Nein“, haucht sie. John schließt die Augen und birgt sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Tut mir leid“, seufzt er heiser. „Mach dir keinen Kopf“, nuschelt Sarah in seine Haare und hält ihn bei sich. „Schlaf ein bisschen, ok?“ Sie drückt ihre nassen Lippen auf seine Stirn, säuselt kleine Sinnlosigkeiten in seine regenbenetzte Haut. „Ok“, flüstert John und driftet in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
  
*  
  
  
John hört seine Stimme, bevor er ihn sieht.   
  
„Einen Karamellmacchiato, bitte“, sagt Sherlock extralaut. Es ist nicht viel los. John wischt den Arbeitsbereich mit einem Lappen sauber und lugt alarmiert über die Theke mit den Kuchen und Keksen hinweg. Sherlock lächelt ihn an, reumütig und unbeschreiblich schön.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, zischt John und schmeißt den Lappen bei Seite. Er wischt sich die Hände an der Schürze trocken und tritt an die Kasse.  
  
Sherlock betrachtet ihn ratlos. „Ein Getränk bestellen.“  
  
„Ja, aber, du weißt genau, was ich meine!“   
  
„Nun, ich war in der Nähe.“  
  
„Aha.“ John tippt die Bestellung ein.  
  
„Ein Karamellmacchiato war das?“  
  
„Sehr wohl.“  
  
John runzelt die Stirn.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nichts, ich hätte dich nur nicht für den Karamelltypen gehalten.“  
  
„Ist auch nicht für mich.“  
  
Es gibt diese Sätze, die sich wie eine Faust um dein Herz schließen. Dieser Satz ist so einer. John versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schweratmend manövriert er sich durch die Prozedur der Bestellaufnahme. „Zum Mitnehmen?“  
  
Sarah kommt aus dem Mitarbeiterbereich und bindet sich ihre Schürze hinter dem Rücken zu. Als sie Sherlock sieht, stockt ihr der Atem. Sie ringt sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab.  
  
In einer übertriebenen Geste legt sie ihren Arm um Johns Schulter und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Schatz. Aber wie ich sehe, kommst du ganz gut allein zurecht.“  
  
John knirscht mit den Zähnen. Sherlock zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtet sie mit kühler Distanz.  
  


„Also, was darf’s sein?“  
  


  
„Karamellmacchiato“, knurrt John und wirft einen beiläufigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen sieht er Victors schemenhafte Silhouette. Er zappelt zu einem Song in seinem Kopf und raucht.  
  
„Bist du nur hergekommen, um mich zu schikanieren?“, fragt John so leise, dass nur Sherlock es hören kann.  
  
„Nein“, sagt Sherlock in einem Anfall von Schwäche. „Womöglich wollte ich dich einfach sehen.“  
  
Sherlock hat so eine Art dich mit seinem Blick zu fixieren und vollkommen in seinen Bann zu ziehen. In solchen Moment fällt es John schwer nicht mehr an die große Liebe zu glauben.   
  
„Also du und Sarah?“, sagt er und holt John auf den harten Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
  
John wirft einen unsicheren Blick zu Sarah. Pferdeschwanz, rosige Wangen, Erdbeerlippen. Unbekümmert bereitet sie Sherlocks Getränk zu und eigendlich, denkt John, sieht sie sehr schön aus.   
  
„Ja“, sagt er und zieht seine Schultern straff, um seinem plötzlichen Entschluss an Nachdruck zu verleihen. Vielleicht, denkt er sich und wirft einen Blick zu Victor, der draußen im Regen steht und raucht, wären die Dinge anders verlaufen, wenn er ihn nicht mitgebracht hätte. Vielleicht, wenn er sich einen Earl Grey bestellt hätte, hätte John sich noch Hoffnung gemacht. Doch plötzlich fühlt er sich elendiger als jemals zuvor.  
  
„Gut. Schön für dich“, sagt Sherlock und ringt sich ein aufrichtiges Lächeln ab. Er greift seinen Karamellmacchiato und verschwindet mit wehendem Mantel zur Tür hinaus.  
  
John fällt in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette.  
  
„Ich muss mal kurz verschwinden“, nuschelt er und taumelt in den Mitarbeiterbereich.


	6. Spellbound

Er schultert seine Londsdale-Trainingstasche und läuft den Gang hinunter. Einmal wöchentlich kommt er hierher ins Sportszentrum der Fakultät, um eine alte Trainingsverletzung zur therapieren. Ella, seine Physiotherapeutin, streckt sein Knie bis zur Schmerzgrenze und sagt so etwas wie „das war’s, mehr geht nicht. Lass es ruhig angehen, John.“ Doch John lässt es nicht ruhig angehen. Er will zuviel auf einmal. Macht seine Übungen abends bei sich zu Hause, bis er mit rasendem Herzen im Bett liegt und sich das Knie hält vor Schmerzen.  
  
Johns Schritte hallen in den leeren Gängen des Sportzentrums. Eine bekannte Melodie dringt aus einem der Räume, Klaviergeklimper, fragil und zart. So wie der Regen fällt an einem grauen Mittwochmorgen in Paris. John kann die Melodie nicht zuordnen, nähert sich zaghaft der Tür, die als einzige offen steht. Milchiges, weißes Licht dringt aus dem Raum heraus und flutet den staubgrauen Korridor.  
  
In der Tür bleibt John stehen und gibt sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe sich zu verstecken. Aber das macht auch nichts, weil die Person in dem Raum so versunken in einer Art Meditation ist, dass sie Johns plötzliche Gegenwart gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
John läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Seit den frühen Jahren in der Sekundarstufe hat er ihn nicht mehr in seinem Ballettaufzug gesehen. Irgendwie dachte John, er hätte es vielleicht aufgegeben.  
  
Sherlock steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, den Kopf gesenkt, eine schmale Silhouette im staubigen Licht der Nachmittagssonne.  
  
Früher trug er immer das herkömmliche Trainingsoutfit der Schule – schwarze Strumpfhose, enge, weiße T-Shirts. Die Jungs sahen immer etwas weibisch darin aus und haben ordentlich einen auf den Deckel dafür bekommen von den bulligen Rugbyspielern.  
  
Heute hingegen fällt Sherlocks Outfit etwas punkiger aus. Der hagere Körper, das Spiel von Muskeln und Sehnen, das sich nur erahnen lässt unter dem grauen, ausgewaschenen Tanktop und der staubigen, schwarzen Leggings. Sherlock hebt die Arme und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Das Oberteil ist tief ausgeschnitten unter den Achseln. John kann seine Rippen dort zählen. Rippen, die er einmal mit seinen Händen abgetastet hat, ein heiseres Ächzen in seinem Ohr. John schluckt schwer. Sherlock spannt den Körper an, lässt den Arm sinken und gibt sich der Melodie in einer Reihe fließender Bewegungen hin, elegant und schwermütig, dann wieder zackig und wütend, eine Abfolge von Bewegungen zwar, aber keine Choreographie, soweit John beurteilen kann. Es scheint vielmehr eine Art Befreiungstanz. Eine Art stilles Leiden. Gestreckte Arme, spitze Füße, geschlossene Augen. Die wilden schwarzen Locken mit einem Haarband gebändigt.  
  
John beschließt gerade, sich zurückzuziehen, ihn in diesem offensichtlich sehr persönlichen Augenblick nicht zu stören, da drückt Sherlock mit der schmutzigen Spitze seines Ballettschuhs auf den Ausknopf des Radios, das auf dem Boden steht, und legt sich ein königsblaues Handtuch um den Hals.  
  
„Willst du da den ganzen Tag so herum stehen?“  
  
Sherlock steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wischt sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht. Er atmet schwer. John stammelt hilflos. „Äh-entschuldige, ich wusste nicht... ich war nur... ich dachte nicht, dass du...“ Kein Gedanke wird zu Ende gedacht. Ein Schmunzeln umspielt Sherlocks Lippen. John kann es nicht sehen.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du das noch machst“, sagt John, in einem seiner nicht gerade eloquentesten Momente.  
  
Sherlock dreht sich nach ihm um und schaut ihn unverwandt an.  
  
„Ich war gerade bei Ella, um... du weißt schon, mein Knie“, stammelt John und fragt sich, seit wann Sherlock ihn eigentlich einschüchtert. Er ist Sherlock, der Junge mit den Piratenhüten aus Zeitungspapier, der Schluckauf bekam, wenn er lachte, und der Pflaster mit Tigern darauf auf Johns Schürfwunden klebte.  
  
John schluckt. Sherlock starrt noch immer. Und John will sich gerade geschlagen zurückziehen, da sagt Sherlock etwas Unerwartetes. „Zeig mal her!“  
  
Nach einigem Zögern betritt John den Raum. Ehrfürchtig läuft er über das Parkett. Sherlock, der die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt hat, wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
„Oh tut mir leid.“  
  
Er lässt die Tasche zu Boden gleiten und streift sich seine schmutzigen Trainingsschuhe ab.  
  
Mit Herzklopfen nähert er sich der Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes. Anmutig und schön im flirrenden Licht der Nachmittags, kaum wirklich da und doch von so einschüchternder Präsenz, dass John sich immer wieder sagen muss, dass es Sherlock ist, der dort steht. Schluckauf, Sand und Hundebellen.  
  
Schnaufend baut er sich vor Sherlock auf. Er steht so nahe bei ihm, dass er die warmen Ausdünstungen seines Körpers auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren kann. Ein paar Spitzen schweißnasser Locken kräuseln sich in Sherlocks Nacken und lassen vermuten, dass das, was so mühelos aussah, doch mit harter Arbeit verbunden war. Mit zittrigen Atem zieht John die Luft ein und nimmt den Geruch von Schweiß und kalter Minze in sich auf. Ein Duft, der für immer und ausweglos mit der Nacht verbunden sein würde, in der John sich ihm hingeben wollte und am Ende alles verloren hat.  
  
„Setz dich“, sagt Sherlock und hockt sich auf den Boden.  
  
John setzt sich ihm gegenüber. „Spreiz deine Beine. So wie ich.“ John spreizt seine Beine. Es zieht ein wenig in seinem linken Knie. Er winkelt es an. Mehr geht nicht. „Greif meine Hände“, befielt Sherlock sanft. Er stemmt seine Füße gegen Johns Füße und hält ihm seine offenen Hände hin. John zögert und lacht unsicher.  
  
„Nicht“, protestiert er kraftlos, als Sherlock ihn an den Händen in seine Richtung zieht.  
  
„Vertrau mir.“  
  
Sie sehen sich tief in die Augen. John gibt dem sanften Ziehen nach. „Jetzt du“, gibt Sherlock leise Anweisungen und John wundert sich, dass es gar nicht wehtut. Er zieht Sherlock in seine Richtung, bis seine Nasenspitze fast den Boden berührt. „Beeindruckend“, lacht John.  
  
„Du solltest mich im Bett sehen“, sagt Sherlock und zwinkert John zu. Er richtet sich auf und zieht John mit sich zurück. „Oh warte, das hast du ja.“  
  
John wird verlegen. Er hat sich immer für jemanden gehalten, der nie um eine Antwort verlegen war, aber dann, na ja, dann kam Sherlock, der offenbar die Fähigkeit entwickelt hat, ihn innerhalb von Augenblicken schachmatt zu setzen.  
  
„Also“, sagt Sherlock.  
  
„Also, was?“, schnauft John.  
  
„Gehst du am Wochenende zu dieser Halloweenparty?“  
  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Gilchrist will, dass wir als Batman und Robin gehen.“  
  
Sherlock lacht und zieht John zurück in seine Richtung und was als etwas umständliche Übung begonnen hat, entwickelt sich langsam zu einem Selbstläufer.  
  
„Lass mich raten, du bist Robin?“  
  
„Was denkst du denn“, schnauft John und klingt nicht gerade glücklich dabei.  
  
„Ich dachte ja immer, wenn überhaupt jemand der Batman zu meinem Robin sein würde, dann wärst du das.“  
  
John lacht, obgleich sich die Traurigkeit hinter seiner Aussagen kaum verbergen lässt. Doch Sherlock, mit seinen engen Leggings und dem Fetzen, den er als Oberteil trägt, scheint nicht darauf aus, irgendetwas verbergen zu wollen. Ihre Blicke treffen sich wie zwei alte Bekannte auf der Straße, denen mal viel aneinander gelegen hat. Peinlich, forschend und mit dem Hauch von Wehmut, der ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Unterleib verursacht.  
  
„Und du?“, fragt John, Sherlocks schweißnasse Hände in seinen, „wirst du denn hingehen?“  
  
„Wo denkst du hin“, speit Sherlock aus wie Feuer. Er springt auf und wischt sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht.  
  
„Schade“, nuschelt John.  
  
„Jetzt werd nicht sentimental, John. Mach dir lieber Gedanken darüber, ob du überhaupt noch Rugby spielen willst.“  
  
„Was, wieso?“  
  
„Deine Verletzung!“ Sherlock deutet auf Johns Knie. John schaut an sich herunter. Mit ausgestreckten Beinen sitzt er auf dem Boden. Die Knie durchgedrückt. John weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. „Scheint mir eher psychosomatisch zu sein“, fährt Sherlock fort. „Kaum scheint der Druck einmal von dir abzufallen, scheinst du auch deine Knieverletzung zu vergessen.“  
  
„Welcher Druck?“  
  
„John, so ein Stipendium bringt viel Stress mit sich. Der Erwartungsdruck ist groß. Du wärst nicht der erste, dem das zusetzt.“  
  
„Verstehe“, seufzt John und starrt wie benommen auf seine Beine und dann wieder zurück zu Sherlock. Er presst die Lippen aufeinander. Sherlock zieht sich das Haarband ab und schüttelt seine Locken aus. Die Nachmittagssonne steht tief, schmeichelt Sherlocks drahtigem Körper und in einem Anfall von Übermut und Erleichterung lässt John sich dazu hinreißen zu fragen:  
  
„Wollen wir nicht einen Kaffee trinken oder so?“  
  
„Ich wollte dir nur helfen, John“, sagt er und das ist alles, was er sagt. Er setzt sich die Kopfhörer seines Walkmans auf den wilden Mopp seiner Locken und greift seine schwarze Trainingstasche. „Wir sehen uns“, raunt er und ein Schwall aus kalter Minze und Meeresmineralien streift John, als er mit langen Beinen an ihm vorbeirauscht. Der Geruch von Sex und gebrochenen Herzen. Und dann ist da nur noch das Geräusch seiner verhallenden Schritte und das Zufallen einer schweren Tür. John seufzt und sitzt versunken in der tiefstehenden Nachmittagssonne. Das Gefühl von Liebe und Schmerz so nahe beieinander, dass es sich nur still ertragen lässt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Die Party findet in einem Wohnheim in Elephant and Castle statt. Von Gilchrist ist keine Spur weit und breit. John zupft sich an seiner schwarzen Robinmaske und beschließt erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Zwischen zerrissenen Strumpfhosen und zu kurzen Krankenschwesternkitteln fühlt er sich schrecklich fehl am Platz.  
  
„Oi, Watson!“, Gilchrist taucht aus einem Nebel aus Zigarettenqualm und schlechter Musik auf und hängt seinen Arm um Johns Schultern. „Niedliches Outfit!“  
  
„Gilchrist, was zur Hölle“, zischt John.  
  
Gilchrist hat sich die Enden einer monströsen Schraube an seine Schläfen geklebt, etwas Kunstblut drum herum geschmiert und sieht ansonsten aus wie er selbst. Gewelltes Haar, unverschämtes breites Grinsen, Trainingsjacke.  
  
„Schaut mal, wie niedlich!“ Ein Schwall beschwipster Krankenschwestern zeigt auf John. Sie scheinen ihn adoptieren zu wollen.  
  
„Scheinbar kommst du bei den Ladys richtig gut an!“ Gilchrist drückt John einen Kuss in die Haare. John kann seinen Bieratem riechen. Er klopft John auf die Schulter und verschwindet wieder. John schaut sich um. Er sieht niemanden, den er kennt. Einen Haufen skurriler Gestalten, aber das liegt nicht an den Kostümen. Einen langen Lulatsch, als Dracula verkleidet, der wie ein Baum auf der Tanzfläche steht und alle anderen tanzen um ihn herum. John lässt seinen Blick schweifen.  
  
Sarah, mit Katzenohren auf dem Kopf, hat zwei Becher Punsch in den Händen und läuft fast an ihm vorbei. Sie erkennt ihn nicht in seinem bunten Robin-für-Arme-Kostüm, von dem gelben Umhang bis zur grünen Unterhose ist alles dabei, das ganze Programm. John greift sie beim Arm. Und etwas orientierungslos stiert sie John in das maskierte Gesicht.  
  
„John, du hier!“  
  
„Ja!“, sagt John und lacht. „Und du auch!“  
  
„Ja!“  
  
Sie begegnen sich wie zwei alte Bekannte, denen es etwas peinlich ist, sich zu treffen. Und dann, weil sie schon etwas beschwippst ist, fällt sie gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
„Ich hab jemanden kennengelernt. Miles!“  
  
Sie zeigt auf jemanden, der einen schäbigen, etwas altmodisch aussehenden Anzug trägt. Das ist Miles McLaren, einer der hellsten Köpfe der Uni. Alle Türen stünden ihm offen, wenn er nicht so vergnügungssüchtig wäre und quasi ständig verkatert. Mit seinen wasserstoffblonden Haaren und den rotunterlaufenen Glubschaugen sieht er aus wie eine Art junger Truman Capote.  
  
„Als was ist er verkleidet?“, fragt John.  
  
„Das ist Dostojewski“, sagt Sarah aufgeregt. „Der Spieler!“  
  
„Aha“, sagt John und fühlt sich immer elendiger in seinem Kindergeburtstagskostüm.  
  
„Und du?“, sagt Sarah und zuppelt an der Schleife zu seinem Umhang. „Wo ist der Batman zu deinem Robin?“  
  
„Es gibt keinen Batman“, nörgelt John.  
  
„Nun, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“  
  
Sie zeigt mit ihrem Finger, den Becher noch in der Hand, über seine Schulter Richtung Tür. John dreht sich um.  
  
„Das ist Sherlock“, sagt er. John ist wie gelähmt und kommt aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Er trägt enge Jeans und ein graues Aladdin Sane T-Shirt. Über den Kopf hat er sich eine schwarze Batman-Maske aus Stoff gestülpt und trägt einen Umhang, der ihn bis zum Hintern geht, festgeknotet mit einem lockeren Knoten um den Hals. Ein Kostüm, wie man es im Supermarkt bekommt.  
  
„Ich muss zu ihm rüber“, faselt John, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragt er und grinst wie ein Idiot.  
  
„Wie hast du mich erkannt?“  
  
„Spinnst du, diesen Hals und diese Lippen würde ich überall erkennen.“  
  
„Was ist mit meinem Hals?“  
  
Sherlock schaut ihn aus der Batmanmaske heraus an. Die Augen wach und hell und freundlich.  
  
„Er ist... lang.“ John nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Hat nur Augen für Sherlock und die Aussicht auf Sex an diesem Abend macht ihn für einen Moment benommen. Er weiß nicht, ob es im Bereich des möglichen liegt. Er weiß überhaupt nichts mehr.  
  
„Also“, sagt John, „was machst du hier?“  
  
„Nun, ich konnte dich doch nicht im Stich lassen.“  
  
„Ja, aber, woher wusstest du...“  
  
„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe Gilchrist fünfzig Pfund gegeben und gesagt, dass es nur einen Batman geben kann.“  
  
„Was, wieso?“  
  
Trotz Maske und Umhang sieht Sherlock aus wie Sherlock. Wie er etwas zu steif vor ihm steht. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Aufmerksam in den Raum spähend, tastend, suchend, findend. Ein paar Locken quellen unter seiner Maske hervor. John möchte ihn plötzlich überall berühren.  
  
Sherlock lehnt sich zu ihm runter. So nah, dass John ihn riechen kann. Er schließt die Augen. Sherlocks Stimme an seinem Ohr, heißer Atem. Herzflattern.  
  
„Weil ich der einzige sein will.“  
  
John ist sich nicht sicher, was das bedeutet. Über den Lärm und das Getöse der Party hinweg traut er sich auch nicht zu fragen. Er überlegt, ob er ihn stattdessen einfach küssen soll, da stößt jemand gegen ihn. John fällt in Sherlocks Arme. Etwas Bier schwappt auf Sherlocks Brust. Das käseweiße Gesicht von David Bowie, der ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickt. „Oh, tut mir leid“, stammelt er und ihm wird plötzlich ganz warm. Starke, ungewohnt männliche Arme halten ihn fest an seinen Körper gedrückt. „Macht nichts“, sagt Sherlock und sein Atem streift Johns Hals. Ein Zombie in einer zerfetzten Jacke macht ein Polaroidfoto von ihnen.  
  
„Ich wusste es, Batman und Robin sind ein Paar!“, ruft er und alles lacht. Haha.  
  
„Na komm, wir holen dir ein Bier.“ John hakt sich bei Sherlock ein und zieht ihn rüber in die Küche. Menschen sitzen auf der Waschmaschine, Zombies, Hexen, Mumien, denen das Klopapier ausging. Sie essen Nudelsalate von Papptellern, stehen rum und unterhalten sich. John fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so albern, jetzt wo es einen Batman zu seinem Robin gibt.  
  
Er drückt Sherlock ein kühles Bier in die Hand und zieht ihn in eine ruhige Ecke. Eine Discokugel streut romantisches Licht und als sie Slave to Love von Bryan Ferry spielen und Paare sich zu einem verschmusten Stehblues finden, fühlt er sich plötzlich wie bei _La Boum – Die Fete_. Alle waren immer ganz verrückt nach Sophie Marceau. Und John wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben.  
  
Nicht mehr ganz nüchtern steckt er seinen Zeigefinger in den Kragen von Sherlocks T-Shirt.  
  
„Also, wo ist Victor?“, fragt John und lacht verliebt. Er spürt Sherlocks Hände auf seiner Hüfte, bald seine Lippen auf seinem Mund.  
  
„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du ein verdammt hübscher Robin bist?“  
  
„Ist das so?“, säuselt John und lässt sich in einen verschmusten Kuss ziehen.  
  
„Und du bist eine verdammt sexy Ballerina.“  
  
John weiß, dass die Frage nach Victor zum zweiten Mal unbeantwortet bleibt, doch allzu schnell verliert er sich in einem Taumel von Gefühlen und gibt sich einer Illusion von Wärme und Intimität hin. Den Text von _Dreams are my reality_ im Herzen tragend wiegt er sich träumerisch in Sherlocks Armen.  
  
„Dir ist schon klar, wie das jetzt aussieht, oder?“, nuschelt er und grinst stumm in Sherlocks T-Shirt.  
  
„Wie denn?“  
  
_Gasping, dying, but somehow more alive... _ singt Morrissey zu fortgeschrittener Stunde. John hebt seinen Kopf und sucht Sherlocks Blick.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
Der Song versiegt im sanften Regenschauer. Sie sind die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche. Stehen in einer Wolke aus künstlichem Nebel, als Songs von Tuxedomoon und The Cure kaum wahrgenommen an sie vorüberziehen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!“ John krallt seine Finger in Sherlocks schwarzen Batmanumhang. „Das ist _Spellbound_ “, ruft er, ohne zu wissen, dass es der Song ist, zu dem Sherlock auf dem Schulabschlussball alleine tanzen musste. Ein paar Schluffis schlurfen über die Tanzfläche. Sherlock grinst hinter seiner Batmanmaske. _Spellbound_ ist immer der Song, der nach einer langen New Wave Phase Leben zurück in die Bude bringt. _From the cradle bars comes a beckoning voice, it sends you spinning, you have no choice…,_ singt Siouxsie Sioux und ihre Stimme legt sich über die Nacht wie frischer Morgentau einen Wald in eisiges Schweigen hüllt. Sherlock greift John bei der Hand und dreht ihn in anmutiger Gelassenheit einmal um die eigene Achse. Lachend wanken sie viel zu träge zu einem Song, der ihnen wie ein Feuerwerk um die Ohren fliegt. Taumeln voneinander weg, krachen lachend wieder zusammen. Batman und Robin völlig ineinander vernarrt. Ein gar zu seltsamer Anblick für all jene, die drum herum stehen und es kaum glauben können.  
  
Und für John und Sherlock ist es beinahe so wie früher, als sie lachend durch das leere Studio von Miss Higgins fegten und zu Songs von Queen tanzten. Völlig wild und völlig übertrieben, ganz im Sinne von Freddie Mercury, der immer wieder sang _there's no stopping mee..._ Miss Higgins verabschiedete sich immer mit einem kritischen Blick, wenn John ihn vom Tanzen abholte, und tat so, als würde sie nicht wissen, was passierte, sobald die schwere Metalltür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Die alberne Tanzerei war ihr immer ein Graus, doch irgendwie schien sie bei Sherlock einen Knoten zum Platzen zu bringen und in seltsamer Verbindung mit dem Umstand zu stehen, dass er die Fouetté en tournant am nächsten Tag ganz besonders schön tanzte. Das Tanzen blieb also eine alberne Marotte und an manchen Abenden das einzige, was sie noch miteinander zu verbinden schien.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Hey du! Robin!“ Eine betrunkene Krankenschwester zeigt auf John, als der in die Küche schlurft, um sich und Sherlock was von dem Nudelsalat zu holen.  
  
„Los, sag es!“  
  
„Sag – was?“, fragt John. Eine Horde von gackernden Mädchen schaut John erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Na du weißt schon! Sag es!“  
  
„Oh, achso“, sagt John und schaufelt sich einen Haufen Nudeln in den Mund! „Heiliger...ähm“, er schaut sich suchend um und entdeckt einen Scheuerlappen, den man unter den auslaufenden Kühlschrank gestopft hat, „Wasserschaden!“  
  
Die Mädchen krächzen. „Ist der niedlich!“, rufen sie. Dann legt jemand den Titelsong von _Ghostbusters_ auf und alles stürmt die Tanzfläche.  
  
„Gott sei dank“, knurrt John und stellt den Teller bei Seite.  
  
„Die Mädchen stehen auf dich!“  
  
„Und ich steh auf dich!“  
  
John legt die Arme um Sherlock. Verschmust stehen sie in der Küche.  
  
John weiß, dass er eine Frage stellen muss. Und er weiß auch, dass er sie jetzt stellen muss. Mit dem Kopf an Sherlocks Brust zögert er diesen Moment so lange hinaus wie es geht.  
  
„Hey“, sagt er.  
  
„Hey“, sagt Sherlock und streicht ihm durch das pfirsichfarbene Haar.  
  
„Das mit dir und Victor, ist das was Ernstes?“, nuschelt er in die warme Brust, sehnt sich nach einem warmen Bett und Sherlocks Herzschlag die ganze Nacht.    
  
„Was hat Victor damit zu tun?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Er wacht irgendwo in Shoreditch auf. Er liest es irgendwo auf einem Schild am Bahnsteig. Shoreditch High Street. Müde blickt er sich um. Den Kopf gegen die nasskalte Scheibe der London Overground gelehnt. Er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Weder daran, wie er hier hergekommen ist, noch daran, warum er Sherlocks Mantel trägt.  
  
Er hält sich den Magen, als er langsam aus der Bahn schlurft. Seine Fußsohlen brennen mit jedem Schritt. Wie nach einer durchtanzten Nacht. Er muss viel gelaufen sein, vielleicht sogar gerannt. Aussetzer wie diese sind leider keine Seltenheit. Meistens war da Sherlock, jetzt ist da nur noch die trügerische Wärme seines Mantel. John wickelt ihn fester um seinen frierenden Körper. Ein scharfer Wind pfeift ihm in den aufgestellten Kragen. Der Tag bricht an. Ein grauer Schleier hängt über der Stadt.  
  
John wankt über den Bahnsteig. Der Zug gibt ein kurzes Röcheln von sich. Wartet darauf, zurück nach New Cross zu fahren. Ein paar einsame Gestalten sitzen schon auf ihren Plätzen im Zug und beginnen den Tag. Ein Kiosk öffnet. John kauft frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee und ein zuckriges Gebäck. Leise Radiomusik und der Duft von frischen Zeitungen überfordern seine Sinne und spenden Trost gleichermaßen.  
  
John verlässt den Bahnsteig und schlurft einsam durch Shoreditch. Eine Landschaft aus heruntergelassenenen Rollläden und Blech, Häuserfassaden wie aus einem Western, hier und da ein Haushaltswarengeschäft, eine Apotheke oder eine chemische Reinigung. _Werkzeuge ,_ steht auf einem selbstgemalten Schild über einem geschlossenen Geschäft. _Dämpfung für Rohrleitungen,_ liest er in einem Schaufenster, als er orientierungslos durch die Straßen taumelt. Nackte Beine und ein viel zu großer Mantel. Die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.    
  
Shoreditch gleicht um diese Uhrzeit einer Geisterstadt. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Das Gezwitscher von Vögeln, aber kaum ein Baum. John fühlt sich wie an den Rand seines Bewusstseins gespült.  
  
Als er das Gebäck heruntergewürgt und den Kaffee ausgetrunken hat, schmeißt er alles in den Müll. Er zieht sich die Maske vom Kopf, die er in sein wirres blondes Haar geschoben hat. Und mit der Maske kommt die faserige Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht. Mit leeren Augen starrt sie ihn an. Doch John fühlt nichts. Er stopft die Maske in die Tasche seines Mantels und schlurft zur nächsten Telefonzelle. Er wirft ein paar Münzen ein und schlägt seinen eigenen Namen im Telefonbuch nach.  
  
„Hi Dad, tut mir leid, dass ich dich so früh wecke, aber kannst du mich abholen?“ Seine Stimme ist dünn und kraftlos. Die Nacht hat ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Wie ein Vampir hat sie sich sanft an seinen Körper geschmiegt, betörend erst und dann hat sie ihn ausgesaugt und als sie mit ihm fertig war, blutleer fallen lassen. Unsanft ist der Aufschlag auf dem harten Boden der Realität. Und die folgenden Worte die einzigen, die es noch wert sind gesprochen zu werden.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen soll.“


	7. True Colours

25\. November  
  
Bei Molly zu Hause. Wir warten lange auf die anderen. Sie fängt an zu kochen, ich sitze auf ihrem Bett und zupfe mir Katzenhaare von der Hose. Mir beginnt der Kopf zu schwirren. Zu viele Ornamente und Blümchenmuster überall an den Wänden. Von den Kissenbezügen ganz zu schweigen. Langsam glaube ich, dass gar keiner mehr kommt. Wir essen in der Küche. Ich sage ihr, wie gut ihr Coq au Vin schmeckt, auch wenn das Fleisch angebrannt ist und ich bei La Jacobine in Paris schon besseres hatte. Der Wein, den sie immerzu nachgießt, bringt sie in eine seltsam fröhliche Stimmung und sie stellt immerzu Fragen, die nichts mit Biochemie zu tun haben. Ich frage, ob wir nicht irgendwann mal lernen wollen und wo denn die anderen blieben. Bald werde ich skeptisch. Ich verabschiede mich unter einem Vorwand und habe das Gefühl sie irgendwie enttäuscht zurückzulassen.  
  
Laufe planlos durch Swiss Cottage und folge den Schildern Richtung Regent’s Park. Stehe lange auf dem Primrose Hill und genieße die Aussicht. Viel Grün und viel Grau und kaum etwas dazwischen. Dies sind die einzigen Tage, an denen es sich hier aushalten lässt. Es gibt kein Herumgelungere auf Picknickdecken und keine Frisbeescheiben, die einem zu nahe an der Frisur vorbeisausen. Stattdessen nur Jogger und Rentner, die ihre Hunde Gassi führen. Hier und da wird ein Kinderwagen über die elfenbeinfarbenen Kieswege geschoben, die wie ein feines Netz den Rasen in kleine Scheibchen schneiden.  
  
Manchmal war ich mit John im Park. Er ausgestreckt neben mir. Manchmal nur in kurzer Hose. Und was für ihn ein vergnüglicher Tag in der Sonne war, kam für mich einer existenzialistischen Grenzerfahrung gleich. Er hat oft gelacht und gesagt, es wäre für ihn das größte Vergnügen mich leiden zu sehen. Und ich habe den Leidenden gegeben, auch wenn ich es heimlich genoss. Den Ausblick auf seine haarigen Beine, seinen weichen Bauch, die rotblonden Härchen unter seinen Achseln, wenn er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Den leichten Sonnenölduft, den seine warme Haut absonderte.  
  
Die Wolkendecke bläht sich auf. Bald fängt es an zu regnen. Ich schlage den Mantelkragen auf und laufe durch den Regent’s Park Richtung Baker Street.  
  
Komme an den Rugby-Feldern vorbei. Halte nach John Ausschau. Es wird viel geschrieen, Schultern schlagen gegeneinander, atemlose Rufe verdampfen in der kalten Luft.  
  
Ich stecke mir eine Zigarette an und beobachte das Treiben. John kommt mit roten Wangen auf mich zu, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Schultern dampfen, das weinrote Trikot klebt ihm wie ein nasser Lappen am Körper, betont Muskeln und Sehnen da, wo vorher keine waren. Ein komischer Anblick muss das sein. Er in Shorts und ich in Mantel und Schal.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier!“ Ich sage, ich freue mich auch ihn zu sehen.  
  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus, starrt grinsend in die Gegend, spuckt in den Rasen. Sein Gesicht ist ganz zerschrammt, ich widerstehe dem Drang es anzufassen. Wir verabreden uns lose für Samstag. Ok? Ok! Ok. Ich schaue ihm hinterher wie ein verliebter Trottel. Stramme Waden, grader Rücken, schmutziges Trikot. Fast so wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du an ihm findest“, sagt Victor am Abend. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Es war heiß. Wir waren etwas zu laut. Der nervige Eigenbrödler von nebenan hat gegen die Wand gewummert. „Du bist doch nur neidisch“, hat Victor gebrüllt. Er wird immer aggressiver.  
  
Denke viel an John. Victor merkt das, er macht sich erst drüber lustig und dann wird er zickig. Wir streiten uns viel in letzter Zeit. Im Supermarkt wirft er mit Chipstüten und lässt mich stehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, er ist irgendwie unzufrieden mit mir. Dabei kann ich mich nicht erinnern, ihm jemals etwas versprochen zu haben.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
26\. November  
  
Molly errötet, als sie mich sieht und biegt in einen anderen Flur. Im Forensik-Seminar setzt sie sich neben eine nervige Bekannte und würdigt mich keines Blickes. Die Arbeit in der Bibliothek ist wie üblich dröge. Ein Mädchen fragt nach Stiften und drückt sich dabei so undeutlich aus, dass ich nach Büchern von Adalbert Stifter suche. Schließlich kommt Victor, nur um mir zu sagen, dass er jetzt eine Weile nicht mehr mit mir reden wird. Er braucht eine Auszeit. Ich bin damit einverstanden. Und allein das scheint ihn schon wieder zu reizen.  
  
John ist der einzige, der noch mit mir redet. Eine traurige Bilanz, sagt Mycroft am Telefon. Aber warum bin ich dann nicht traurig?  
  
  
  
  
  
28\. November  
  
Praed Street. In der Pathologie vom St. Mary’s vorstellig geworden. Praktikum beginnt im Januar.    
  
John durch das Fenster in seinem Coffee Shop gesehen. Überlegt, ob ich mir einen Kaffee bestellen soll und es dann bleiben lassen.  
  
Er wirkt glücklich ohne mich.  
  
  
  
  
  
29\. November  
  
Mich vor dem Regal der amerikanischen Moderne festgelesen. _Die Morde in der Rue Morgue_. Viel übers Ausschlussverfahren gelernt, auch wenn der Anfang etwas zu romantisch geraten ist. Dupin wirkt genialer als er ist durch die Sicht des Erzählers. Der Erzähler selbst wirkt ein bisschen zu blass. Sein stärkstes Wesensmerkmal scheint seine Liebe zu Dupin zu sein. Und der scheint das nicht einmal zu bemerken. In diesen Fall kann einem der Erzähler nur leid tun. Doch gleichzeitig schwindet mein Mitleid. Irgendwie ist er doch selbst Schuld. Man muss schon masochistisch veranlagt sein, um sich in so einen selbstzentrierten Soziopathen zu verlieben. Dupin hat ihm schließlich nie irgendetwas versprochen.  
  
Ein Tag völlig ohne John. Spaghetti und Tomatensauce in der Wohnheimküche, während ich mich meinem johnlosen Zustand ergebe. Lange am Konzept für die BA gesessen. Zum ersten Mal wieder an Drogen gedacht. Ich könnte Victor anrufen, aber das wäre auch unweigerlich mit Sex verbunden. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf das leere Gefühl danach.  
  
Viel geraucht und auch ein bisschen onaniert, um das Gefühl loszuwerden. Mitten drin das Interesse verloren. An allem.  
  
  
  
  
  
30\. November  
  
Beim Tanzen gefährlich umgeknickt. Die Knochen rosten ein. Ich wollte zuviel auf einmal. Denke an die Worte von Miss Higgins damals, während sie sich eine Zigarette ansteckte: Ballett macht man entweder ganz oder gar nicht, Liebchen! Die Frage, ob ich jetzt öfter komme oder gar nicht mehr. Gewissensbisse und viel zu viele Zigaretten, um die Entscheidung hinauszuzögern. Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser Schwimmen gehen.  
  
  
Mit Janine ein Schein-Date, um mir die Nervosität vor morgen zu nehmen. Wir sehen uns ein Stück im West End an, das so belanglos ist, dass ich es nicht einmal erwähnen werde. Anschließend haben wir uns in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in Harlow mit Champagner betrunken. Sie meinte, dass wir uns so fein angezogen hätten, das müsste man ausnutzen. Ich fühle mich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Das laute Lachen, ihr verschlucktes R beim Sprechen. Ich habe das Gefühl in der Küche einer alten Bekannten zu sitzen, obwohl wir uns kaum kennen.  
  
Sie ist die einzige Person in meinem Alter (vielleicht ist sie etwas älter), die ich kenne, die schon einen richtigen Job hat. Eine Mitbewohnerin hat sie trotzdem. Eine Kollegin von British Airways. Wir mussten leise sein, als wir in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden. Was schwierig war, weil Janine eine Löwin im Bett ist. Es war gut, um den Druck abzulassen, auch wenn mir beinahe der Penis umgeknickt ist. Die zweite Verletzung an diesem Tag, die mir beinahe einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte. ~~Sie hat so eine Art beim Reiten, dass du fast wieder rausflutschst, die dunklen Haare kleben ihr im Gesicht und jedesmal, wenn sie sich wieder rauffallen lässt, entfährt ihr so ein kehliges Raunen, das von soweit unten kommt, dass man es hundertprozentig durch die Wände hört. Kein Wunder, dass mir ihre Mitbewohnerin am nächsten Morgen nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Dezember  
  
Wir brauchen etwas, um aufzutauen. Die Anlaufschwierigkeiten beim Schlittschuhlaufen kommen mir nur allzu bezeichnend vor. Ich überlege, wessen Idee das war. Meine vielleicht. Als wir uns vor dem Campus auf dem Strand trafen und an der Schlittschuhbahn vorm Somerset House vorbeikamen. Ich fand es immer etwas kitschig. Die bunten Lichter, die Musik. Aber mit John ist Kitsch möglich. Sein lachendes Gesicht, als ich fast umgefallen bin. Ich gebe mich ungeschickt, damit er mich anfasst und ich meine Hände in seine Sachen krallen kann, ohne dass es anzüglich wirkt. Mit ein bisschen Glück erwische ich etwas Fleisch dabei. Es hat etwas Verzweifeltes. „Du bist Balletttänzer! Wie kannst du da nicht Schlittschuhlaufen können!“, lacht John und vielleicht läuft _True Colours_ von Cindy Lauper dabei. Doch John hat Recht. Mich derartig ungeschickt anzustellen ist ein plumper Versuch Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und ich frage mich, seit wann ich das nötig habe. Auf einmal seltsame Empathie für Molly. Dieses ganze alberne Theater mit der Lerngruppe, das sie abgezogen hat, obwohl sie Nachhilfe gar nicht nötig hat. (Erst neulich hat sie uns alle überrascht, indem sie ohne nachzuschlagen wusste, dass die Avogadro-Konstante einer Teilchenmenge von gut 602 Trilliarden Teilchen pro Mol entspricht.) Im Nachhinein, geht es mir durch den Kopf, hätte sie einfach nur fragen müssen. Ich hätte Nein gesagt. Aber ihr wäre die Schmach erspart geblieben. Oder ist es leichter so? Sich etwas vorzumachen? Was keiner ausspricht, kann später nicht auf einen zurückfallen. Und da wo Hoffnung nicht zerstört wird, kann sie weiterhin aufrecht erhalten werden.  
  
Anschließend in der Wohnheimküche. Ich setze uns Teewasser auf. John lacht viel zu laut und ich ermahne ihn leiser zu sein, obwohl ich auch nicht besser bin. Seine Lippen sind ganz weich und rot vom Glühwein. Ich lege meinen Kopf neben seinen auf die Tischplatte. Wir wühlen uns ein bisschen in den Haaren. Seine Haare sind noch genauso warm und weich wie damals im Gerstenfeld. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und als ich sie wieder aufschlage, bin ich wieder vierzehn. Dieselben klobigen Knie, dasselbe klopfende Kinderherz. Das Versprechen eines ersten Kusses auf den Lippen.  
  
Ich werde rührselig und gestehe ihm, dass ich zufällig mitbekommen hätte, wie Gilchrist überhaupt nicht mehr vorgehabt hätte, sich für die Party als Batman zu verkleiden. Wie es ihm am Ende doch zu albern gewesen wäre. Und da hätte ich entschlossen... ich hätte entschlossen. Vielleicht liegt es am vielen Glühwein, aber plötzlich bringe ich keinen geraden Satz mehr heraus. John kichert. Er kichert wie ein Mädchen. Irgendwann muss ich ihm das einmal sagen. Und dann küssen wir uns. Lang. Kein erster Kuss, aber er fühlt sich an wie einer. Plötzlich ist alles ruhig. Wie damals im Gerstenfeld. Es fällt mir schwer das Gefühl zu beschreiben. Es ist, als würde man in einen Ozean fallen.  
  
Wir gehen endlich in mein Zimmer, zwei Teetassen bleiben dampfend zurück. John hat Angst, doch seine Pupillen sind geweitet. Tiefe, schwarze Löcher, die mich wie ein Strudel in sich hineinziehen. Er fasst mich überall an, anders als beim letzten Mal. Die beißende Gier, mit der er mir das Hemd aus der Hose zerrt, raubt uns beiden für einen Moment den Atem.  
  
Ich bin vorsichtig. Seltsame Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, obwohl sich alles so richtig anfühlt.  
  
  
  
  
2\. Dezember  
  
Es ist etwas peinlich, als John meine Aufzeichnungen findet. Peinlicher für ihn, als für mich. Er hat sich noch immer nicht an den Anblick meines nackten Körpers gewöhnt. Als ich vom Duschen komme, schaut er mit hochrotem Kopf weg. Dabei findet er dann das Notizbuch auf meinem Nachtschrank. Ich hielt es nicht für nötig es zu verstecken. Ich hätte ja auch nicht gedacht, dass...  
  
Ich sage, es ist nichts. Doch er blättert immer weiter zurück. Irgendwo erwähne ich den Abend des Abschlussballs, als Mycroft mich holen musste. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht“, sagt er und fragt immer wieder nach. Ich sage, es ist nichts. Und dann erzähle ich ihm alles. Und dass ich kürzlich einen Rückfall hatte. Mycroft besteht darauf, dass ich dieses Tagebuch führe. John wirkt seltsam weggetreten. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“, sagt er, das Buch offen in seinem Schoß. Ich habe das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten.  
  
Ich lege das Buch bei Seite und wir lieben uns noch einmal. Er braucht lange, um sich daran zu gewöhnen und ich genieße jede Sekunde.  
  
Er schmeckt nach Seife und starkem Kaffee und bald werde ich süchtig.  
  
Ich mag Sonntage nicht besonders. Dieser Zustand des Ausderzeitgefallenseins, so ähnlich wie Sommernachmittage im Park. Doch John ist da und macht alles wieder wett. Und es ist beinahe so wie früher. Wir hören David Bowies letztes Album, reden, schweigen, fassen uns an... Nur das Innehalten ist neu. Der tiefe Blick in die Augen und was daraus wird.  
  
John ist der einzige, der mich zu nichts drängt und mich gleichzeitig dazu bringt, die tollsten Versprechen aus den Knoten meines Bewusstseins zu lösen. Ich schnaufe es in seinen weichen Bauch und das süße Niemandsland darunter, den Stoff seiner karierten Boxershorts. Er kichert wieder. Immer noch wie ein Mädchen. Diesmal sage ich es ihm. Er boxt mich in meinen Arm, ich beiße ihm in die Schulter. Und dann ist es nicht mehr so wie früher. Sondern ganz anders.  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Dezember  
  
Kann mich im Seminar kaum konzentrieren. Nicht mehr viel und ich zeichne Herzchen und Kringel in meinen Notizblock. _John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John, John… ein Name wie ein Ozean._  


 

 


End file.
